The Forbidden Past
by Silverwing013
Summary: Although never supposed to die as a Forbidden, Hiei and Mikko both embraced the death upon their lives with no regrets. But the regrets from past, not to mention future, start to send regards to all. sequeal to The Forbidden Hunters.
1. Life Plans Or Pains

Silverwing013: It does not belong to me. And bets on people liking that I continue onward after that sad ending. Not everything can end in happily ever after. THANK YOU MY MARVOLOUS REVIEWERS! I HAVE CONTINUED! KEEP UP THE JOB!

**

* * *

**

**- Putting your past behind you is all and all very good advice. -**

**

* * *

Wednesday Night: (if anyone has lost track of days so far)  
**Pushing open the office doors, all ogre activity stopped at who it was. Taking notice of two of the seven Council Members inside the prince's room instead of the king's, the red head seemed to frown about it. A vertically challenged girl followed behind him, standing on one side while an unknown human boy sulked over to the opposite side of the room in the corner. A bright blue haired oar and orb-carrying female rushed in after them to hastily go past the odd placed trio. 

"Koenma!" Became the first word spoken in the stunning silence.

She placed a grade book on his desk, clearly marked Shuichi Minamino. Then she fished around for a slimmer book that had written upon it Hiei ?. The question mark made part of it. And…. For the third spirit up in Koenma's office that was not spoken through grade book? She spoke up, "Abby does not have a grade book since she still holds her godd—"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Koenma roared at the Council Members standing in the corner. Or…the one.

The one shrugged. "But like we all know…they really were not supposed to die. Question is…with who they are…will they be allowed back to the living?"

Koenma buried his head in all the papers surrounding him. "My father is going to kill me. The three treasures and Zepher's daughter? The one she had with another man! How will this pass without major defiance?"

Botan perked up her finger with an idea. "Koenma! You're talking about only King Enma! Have a trial! Then, it will be majority! I am sure most would agree with your view! Remember what your mother said Ko," Botan teased.

Koenma seemed surprised with several others in the room. "A trial? That could work…. And he could scream and yell it with reason at a group of people…not just myself. But who would agree to such a trial?"

The other Council Member spoke up. "We would."

The first said to Koenma and Botan's looks, "We serve to advise. We wish to serve…a better upcoming king."

The red head and short girl gaped. "A revolt?" Was the tied question from both now dead.

"No," both Council Members shake their heads. "A change for what should be," said the one who agreed to the trial.

Koenma glared at the pair. "Seven!"

The one who hadn't said anything about the change turned, "I told One that that tactic wouldn't work."

"Have you or have you not been continuing Vita's work?" Koenma asked tensely.

Seven spoke evenly. "What would you think? I will take care of Autumn Breeze."

"I'll get a room for the red head then. Botan…. Have fun with the last one." One seemed to laugh at this.

"No, no." Koenma interrupted Number One. "I would like Hiei to come with me. I'll talk to Autumn Breeze later. Hum…. Botan is right. That is a mouthful. I still have a card in activation for today that I will place to good use for those two. Follow Hiei."

* * *

Shuichi slowly drags his feet homeward. How would this work out? He prayed for the insanity gods to save him from any future with his stepmother without her dearest son. Shuichi was not anywhere near perfect like he felt his stepbrother seemed at times…even though Kurama could work on his manly looks sometime so that his friends would no longer joke he had a 'thing' for his hot new stepsister. It made his face go red with anger and they took it the wrong way. No, he had a thing for an Am Trans kid that he had met at the arcade a while back. Ahh…. Kelsey. But she liked some kid by the name of Jared. Another Am Trans. Just super great for him. 

"Hey Shuichi!" Called a voice.

He jumped at the noise, expecting to immediately cover for the missing Kurama. It was an Am Trans! Not Kelsey, but another arcade kid Shuichi had spent a few coins on due to this kid being better than he. Scott. The kid was known on being picked on by his sister and her friends every now and then to spend too much time on those types of games.

"Hey Scott. What are you doing in this part of town?"

The boy shrugged slightly, clutching a notebook to his side. Odd, Shuichi thought. Then as if changing his mind he spoke.

"My sister is in lock down for a little while. Mom's letting up pretty soon, she's not that harsh, but she uh…asked me to do a errand for her." Scott looked up at a nearby street sign. "I've got a couple streets to go I think."

Shuichi brightened at the obvious opportunity to get out of going home at the moment. "I live around here! I can help you out!"

Scott smiled in relief. "You think you can just give this," motion to the notebook, "to someone then? I got an online game to get back to."

"Sure Scott. Where to?" Shuichi asked trying not to sound to eager about the little chore that shall waste time.

Scott fumbled with the notebook paper, searching through the pages. Shuichi's eyes widened at the drawings inside. His sister drew all of those! Those were good! He made no comment but decided to look through them all later on when Scott went back home to his games. "Here. Address and note to the person she wanted to look at the drawing here. Kurama, I believe. Anyway, she thought he could answer why she couldn't erase the mark right here."

Shuichi openly stared at the drawing, seeing his stepbrother well drawn into it with a pair of fox ears on top and a doodled tail behind him. "Kurama? What's with the fox stuff?"

Scott shrugged. "Dunno. Something to do with her disappearing this weekend. She was trying to figure out how he'd look like as a fox demon." Scott rolled his eyes. "She is claiming that the hair is all wrong and his clothes and blah, blah, blah. Danielle is just plain weird. So, could you bring it down for me?"

Shuichi paused. How would he get it to his stepbrother now? "Yeah. Of course I can! You know all the jokes the guys from my school make about my hot stepsister?"

Scott nods.

"Well, this is him." Was he, Shuichi corrected in his head. Eeee…maybe his 'perfect' stepbrother had worn that onto him. "His closer friends called him by that name instead of Shuichi Minamino."

Scott brightened. "Ah! I wondered why they looked familiar. Now, I really do need to get back to my game."

And with that, the young American boy raced off.

Great. Shuichi smacked himself in the head with the drawing notebook. How to give it to Kurama and then back again? He needed to cover as much as he could or face the gods of insanity if Shiori found out about her son's 'condition'.

Not to mention the fan girls.

Another thing…. Was Kurama some sort of…fox demon? And how did he look?

Probably still fan girl worthy.

* * *

"Did you give it to him?" Grilled his sister. 

Scott waved her away, headphones around his ears from the computer. Sticking it on pause, he turned to her. "Gave it to his stepbrother Shuichi. Happy?"

Danielle paled and smacked Scott on the head. "Idiot! Give it to him in person! I said I wouldn't say anything to his family!"

Scott fully turned around in his seat to face her. "Love note?"

"No. I'm gunna call up Jets. Maybe he can help me on Friday…." Danielle muttered to herself while walking away. "I am ever so glad Kyle's moving that I will help myself."

"Your too nice. It'll give him the wrong impression." Scott went back to his game.

Punching in for Jets on the cell phone, Danielle spoke to herself. "Reinforcements."

"Hey, Jets. I got a favor to ask you for Friday…you better say yes."

* * *

The door of the ratty apartment building slammed shut, a very worn out boy taking advantage of the now empty couch. Closing his eyes, he wondered briefly on where his mother was, if Kuwabara was awake yet himself (Probably not), where Jin flew off. But what really kept him awake was the fact that they were gone. But Hiei's last words came to mind, the boy hitting his mind for an answer on whether or not they would come back. 

He'd have to take charge. What should he do now? He had already brought all three to Genkai's temple, Yukina in tears as she laid them neatly under blankets and a pillow each. She took the time to heal his taken blast, as well as Kurama's stomach wound. It left a scar though with how it had sliced all the way through. He doubted it would be there much longer with Kurama's own healing energy. Not to mention dragging Kuwabara's ass back to Shizuru.

He could hear the phone ring again on the table, not quite listening till a voice screamed off of it. Flickering his eyes to where the phone was, he listened, but it was the same type of listening he used on the teachers when kept awake during class. Heard it, but didn't take it in completely.

"YUSUKE! PICK UP ALREADY! IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I'M STARTING TO GET JUST A LITTLE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE THE—oh…."

Heaving up with a groan of effort, though not physical strain, the boy walked stiff-like to the phone. Picking it up, he listened with more care for the click back to the line from the girl distracted by another phone call.

"Worried about me?"

Any other time, the female in question would figure this a sarcastic remark. But this was not sarcastic. This was seriously toned. She quickly became flustered for odd reason.

"…uh well uh…I suppose…about you? Well…HOW ELSE WOULD I FEEL!"

Drained from earlier, he did not even bother flinching and he did not think anything would make him more shook up than seeing half his team die along with that girl. Not to mention all the other crazy stuff that had happened lately. He grew angry thinking about it. He would not blow up, he will not blow up, will not.

"It's alright Keiko. It's just…tonight wasn't all peachy dung for anyone." He could not see any clear easier way to break it to her and at the moment…who cared how it got broken out? Right?

He sighed. "They're gone."

Keiko paused on the other line, holding her breath. "Those demons on this mission? Right?"

"Well, yeah, but…." He did not want to say it out loud.

Suddenly spurred on by fear, Keiko hurried out the next question. "YoumeanKuwabarasdreamvisioncametrue! Theydied!"

His eyes suddenly hurt. That word. The one he defiantly did not want to here voice out loud. In trying to stop the emotion, he blew up.

"DIE! NO ONE FUCKING DIED BUT THOSE BASTARDS! THEY'RE JUST GONE RIGHT NOW! THEY'RE NOT DEAD KEIKO! THEY'LL BE BACK! WE NEED THEM BACK! KURAMA IS ALWAYS RELIABLE! HIEI IS THE SAME WAY EVEN DENYING IT! HE'S GOT A FUCKING SISTER TO WORRY ABOUT! AND MIKKO! SHE CAN'T DIE FOR GOOD EITHER! JIN IS COUNTING ON THEM BEING BACK! THEY AREN'T DEAD! THEY AREN'T DEAD!"

His face hurt, flushing hot with fever almost. Shaking so from screaming denial that he had to lean against the table with his free hand. Mouth was dry and sore. Power was building up with no one to take it out on; screaming had been a short fuse out. If anything, it built up more.

"I'll come over."

Clunk.

* * *

"Here again Prince Enma Junior?" Asked the drone voice. The female ogre at the desk slid a look at Koenma's companion this time. "Pass for mister gone Goth over there?" There was no sarcastic tone at all, just the same drone voicing. Brown eyes glared at the ogre, menace and past killings thrown into the glare. "Interesting people you bring Prince Enma Junior," she pushed up her coke bottle glasses from their sliding from the bridge of her nose. 

"Rye," Koenma toned. "No. Hiei will be taking my pass for a while." The small ruler turned to the demon gone human in handing off the same card used earlier in the day with Botan. "Room 742. I'm sure you can find it. Control your temper Hiei. She's not exactly…." He sighed. "Just be nice as you can."

Taking the card from the small ruler, Hiei toned his own voice. "Why should I care? Explain why I am to see this person inside the prison."

Koenma whirled around, becoming angry at Hiei's actions, unafraid for his reactions. "That's my mother you're talking about! It's her birthday today! The reason why will be explained more when you get there, just find the one obvious thing you have in common with her! It won't be too hard. She's probably ranting about it right now as usual!"

Hiei's chocolate brown eyes widened just a fraction upon Koenma's shout out. The Queen of Spirit World? He had not heard much about her to cause him to believe there was one or that one was still here. And why was she in Spirit World prison? He voiced the last question out loud with the raise of an eyebrow. "Spirit World prison?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you how she got here. Now get going."

* * *

A rang sounded throughout the house, startling Shiori from her earlier nap. She waited a half second before getting up. Neither Shuichi was home yet then. Her son would have called out that he would get it for her. The other would race the older one to the phone, sticking out his tongue with the win, only to be given a laughing smile and the occasional ruffle on the head. She smiled at the remembrance. 

"Hello! Would Shiori Minamino be in the household now?" Came a cheerful male voice.

"Hello, yes, I am she. I mean I am Shiori Minamino. Sorry, I have only just woken up," she apologized.

"Quite alright madam! This phone call is about your son, Shuichi Minamino!"

Shiori frowned, unable to make this out. She was familiar with happy calls about her son, but with Shuichi's flowers wilting at once earlier among other things…. Was there something she was missing about her son?

"Oh, Shuichi. He's not home right now."

The joyfully male voice laughed. "Well of course not! Your son Shuichi has been chosen to spend a few weeks to experience American culture! Granted he probably never spoke to you about this is because we try to surprise our scholars in the trip! He is perfectly safe Mrs. Minamino. Nothing to worry about, we pay all expenses! This will be part of an experience to have all top students on a higher plane! English was one of our requirements among other subjects carefully looked at to cause no confusion once the student would arrive!"

"Well, that makes sense. What can I say? I am overjoyed that my son has been chosen. What organization does this trip again?"

"HSS-AJE. As in High Student Scholars-American Japanese Experience. Is that all the questions?"

"I suppose so." Shoiri was starting to run out of questions and such when it came to Shuichi. "I just want to know the number and if I can contact him."

"That's easy! Phone number is 1-563-608-2969!"

Shiori wrote the number quickly down. "Alright, 608? Right…. Goodbye then."

"Goodbye!"

Shiori frowned more. Somehow, it seemed wrong to her. Looking down at the written number on the phone pad, she began putting the number in and waited for the rings.

* * *

"Goodbye!" 

Jets looked down at the phone in the backroom of the karaoke place he worked in. It didn't really sound like she bought it. He sighed out loud.

Placing his arms parallel to the floor, palms outward, he closed his eyes. It seemed to come from past practice. Flowing words where spoken from his mouth, quick in practice as well it would seem.

"Spin, spin, spin thy web. Destinies wrapped around all. Meddle, meddle, meddle is Fate. Twine tight soul threads. Time, time, time thy lives. Events flowing Fate's hands. Call, call, call upon. Asking for aid given. RENOVATIO PROGENIES FORTUNA!"

A white glow had begun to spread along his body, fingers first fore the remainder of his body. Messy hair became messier, a presence overtaking him that would send any watching person into awe…and well placed fear. At his whispered shout, the white glow rippled down in one great wave before sparking up a watt.

An utter relaxed smile graced his quirky lips and he shifted his head, cracking it just so. "Ah, there we are now. SHORI MINAMINO."

His voice did not raise but it seemed as if it did in the room, white threads circled about his widespread fingers. Mouth finally quirked up at the sight, studying the threads carefully. "Ah. Guilty suspicion. Worrying, questioning, and feeling guilty about doing so. Honey should question…. Not now though." His middle finger upon the left hand shifted ever slightly. "There. Should hold long enough…." Quickly fisting both palms, he opened them once more.

"NEKOYAMI." The same effect came upon the room, fingers splayed with another white web.

"Hm…. This one is odd. Feller's right emotion line is quivering…. Perhaps Kuwabara's doing? Should check that fellers…."

He fisted his palms downward again, spreading them out with, "KAZUMA KUWABARA."

A powerful simple based web entangled his fingers and Jets appeared slightly shocked. "Well…. Feller has more strong-based emotions than last time…. More of his family's power than the feller consciously realizes, but its already in work. Feller will be fine."

Clenching fists once more, Jets paused, thinking something over. And then spread his palms out once more. "KIMI KUWABARA."

A complete tangle of web lines crossed his fingers now. Sorrow crossed strongly over his face. "And the hitch in this one is only the need of your son coming back home to set you back right…. I'll ease it." Several well-placed fingers twitched, most from his left hand, clearing up the tangle only slightly. "Sorry…that is all I can do for now."

Shutting his palms one last time, he jerked them to his sides, breaking the white glow. He turned, eyeing the phone to watch it ring soon after. Sighing, "Well…she will come back down for it…."

He picked it up, past mood forgotten for the moment. "Hello!"

"Hello! Is the man who goes by Jets there by any haps?"

Jets beamed. "You have the feller on the line right now! What can I do ya for?"

"Congratulations! Our company has agreed to your written request! JETS Label has now arrived! If you get more singers like the recordings you did in, you'll soon be under way! Particularly with the outstanding female singer, Michelle Sato! That Ellie is pretty amazing herself, but I have never heard a pair of pipes like that Sato's! That will be your opening statement! Well, do you have anything to say?"

Jets grinned. "Less than a year, you'll hear those pipes again with that label attached!"

The guy on the other line laughed. "Pretty cocky, but Sato has got my vote in to speed up the process! Talk later to you Jets!"

Jets laughed. "You will!"

He clicked the phone down on the man's laughter, reverting back to his former and calmer mood. "Damned Spirit World better appreciate me doing this." He glared up at his ceiling.

* * *

Kyle jumped as his cell phone rang off once before the sudden stop halfway through the ring. Curiously glancing at the phone, there was no missed call or phone number with it. He shrugged, going back to placing his things into boxes. 

Far up above the stalker boy, Kurama sat in the room he had been brought to (again) stay inside. This time was without the constant watchers however. Though, that did not mean he had someone else watching out for him. The red head picked up the phone ringing away. A certain someone had called Kyle's cell number, influences from Spirit World causing it to be sent here. This someone he did not want to talk to for fear of the lies to be told by himself and of being caught in some way. He cared too much to do this but….

"Hello mother."

* * *

Mikko sat limply on the floor of the room Number Seven had left her before quickly leaving with his quick explanation. She cared less. Her main concern was if she had to come face to face with King Enma or Hiei. 

"Um…Abby?" Was a hesitant question from the door.

Frowning, Mikko did not really care to glance at the owner of the voice. Lets face it, she thought miserably, and her life situation hadn't really set her up to be joyful. Even with being happy from passing moment to passing moment. Idiotic Hiei. How had she come to trust him so, feel safe and comfortable…?

"Is it okay if I call you Abby? It's just that Autumn Breeze is such a mouthful, A and the B sound like Ab so I just formed Abby off the top of my mind for you. Then Michelle Sato is just as placed down from your birth to be your real name while you have been calling yourself Mikko Songs since losing your memory. Odd that would be the one you remember but I figure since I have to call you by the goddess title with me being whom I am that Abby would be so much easier to say instead of Autumn Breeze at times. I mean, what if you're in trouble? So much easier to shout the Abby more than Autumn Breeze, don't you think? I think so! But I'm asking if it is alright wi—"

Mikko suddenly burst out laughing. "Botan, your explanation for a nickname takes longer than explaining the anatomy of the female reproductive system to a girl that had her first period!"

Botan laughed as well at the words. "I know! But it's still nice to hear you laugh!"

All laughing from Mikko's presence disappeared quickly enough, becoming depressed again rather quickly. "Yeah…. Just get to the point or leave."

Botan kneaded her bottom lip with her top row of teeth for a moment. "A quick minor wondering question for you first." When she received no answer, Botan continued onward with her sudden though question. "Have you had your period yet?"

"No," Mikko said flatly as if the question didn't matter. "If I remember back right, goddesses don't have periods…. _She_ was always complaining about that after thrown out."

"Oh." Botan was unsure of this information suddenly. She already knew this yes, but was not certain if Abby was having these mood swings from her bondage line occurring or if maybe the half goddess was going to have a period soon along with it. I wonder if I'll act as depressed as her when I have my own bondage, Botan wondered it briefly before cheerfully decided no as the hasty answer. In any case, the grim reaper thought, I'm the one who is supposed to be depressed with my job and she's supposed to be the happy one with what finding her true bonded. After all, Botan thought dejectedly, look at the person my own heart wants. Then the blue haired became peppy once more.

"Come on! Time to take a trip Abby!" Botan took both of the Forbidden Child's wrists to give a playful yank upwards. With a sigh never sighed, Mikko slowly stood and followed the eager Botan. "Come on! Koenma wanted me to get you down to his mother quick-like!"

Mikko gave no presentable reaction, but her head was reeling at the new worries of King Enma's wife, the Queen Bee of Bloody None Do Nothing Spirit World. Great, she thought, more worries in my so-called life. Just then…an old worry walked past her.

Chocolate brown eyes looked her over, giving the same feeling as the red ones before the body's change. She starred back dispassionately, feeling a need to wind fork the chocolate eyes out so they could never look upon her again. Then the chocolate eyes hitched onto her ever-changing blue to green to blue, catching each in what some people would proclaim 'the moment'. Her throat caught midway into giving an angry remark into forgetting all silently seething rage. Somehow, his eyes seemed like they had back on the pond night. Calm. But now, saddened, a type of longing? She tore her eyes from his to see his foot slid back, hand falling back to his side. It was as if…he wanted to apologize to her for some reason.

"Girl," he spoke to her with a flicker of his hand once more. In the background, Koenma and Botan looked pained to each other over the actions of the other two. Unknown to the other in the look, both were thinking near to the same thing as the other.

Mikko forced herself not to wonder about the odd way he was acting. Instead, she looked down at the object in question about to reach for it before stopping. She snorted, the wind catching up on the access key so that she could snatch it from the air. "Thanks idiot," she scoffed at him wanting to hand it to her instead of avoiding contact by tossing it at her.

Hiei snapped his eyes off of the other Forbidden, older emotions from younger days taking over. The smirk he gave was less than evil, less than pleasant, the words falling from his mouth easily. It was much easier than accepting how much he had changed since meeting Kurama on the search for his sister, even easier to fall back before he worried even about Yukina.

"Can't wait to see you on a future Spirit World platter."

For reasons unknown, Koenma suddenly looked worried as if seeing some truth to this, giving a look over toward less than emotion giving half goddess. Shit, Koenma thought suddenly. Mikko is old enough to look exactly like her mother if Zephyr had straight hair and those eyes.

Hiei sauntered away after the biting words, an old air covering his movements. Out of sight of the others in his room, he thought back, suddenly wincing at what he had said. Scowling, his sword was slide smoothly out of his scabbard to vent his emotion out the usual way ever sense he had first laid a finger upon a sword. He trained. As if it would solve all emotional problems with masterfully killing all who dared rub against him the wrong way. Except…. I don't want to kill her, Hiei suddenly realized. Just chase her away. But he had done that already without really solving the problem. She was still around. He would have to handle it a different way. Sliding his sword back in place, he decided to find Kurama.

* * *

That unforgettable night of Kurama, Mikko, and Hiei dieing ended as such. 

Kurama and Shiori finished talking over the phone.

Hiei had wandered in at some point, asking Kurama delicate questions that Kurama took careful notice not to scare Hiei off with what he really thought. Hiei actually cared about the girl more than his sister if he had already started looking at these options. Hiei, in short, Kurama thought with slight humor, was in love.

Mikko discovered why Hiei had been acting a tad bit stranger…after Koenma's mom attacked her for being Zephyr.

Number Seven had dropped back in for a moment to report to King Enma with the remainder of the Council Members. Number Two brought up a questionable idea that caused the leftover Council Members to look at Number Two in shock but caused King Enma to look pleased. Warily, Number Seven kept eyesight upon Number Two for the remainder of the report.

Shizuru was kept busy fretting about her baby bro, still unconscious from earlier. Kuwabara slept peacefully onward, oblivious to his surroundings, his cat licking his nose with a meow. Shizuru glared at her brother suddenly, rambling angrily under her breath about a stupid cat that needed to die.

Keiko had gone to console Yusuke, finding he had shoved all his emotions inside again and did not want to talk about it at the moment. Bursting out in a room by himself to someone on the phone was one thing, bawling his eyes out in Keiko's sight was something the Spirit Detective did not want her to see. So they sat quietly on the couch, watching the television set mutely. Neither paid much attention to it. Yusuke was still thinking of the fated three, Keiko pondering how she could get Yusuke out of this funk.

Jin was busy attending to something to get his thoughts off of his sister, even though what he was dealing with was because of her. Wildfires had been popping up abnormally throughout the night. Using the wind as best he could, Jin spent the night hauling water from place to place.

The younger Shuichi had returned home, old newspapers of Kurama's spread out on his bed for his viewing with Danielle's sketch and note. Much of the newspapers that mentioned the name of Kurama or his friends had been highlighted a bright yellow. More had been marked in green, the stuff he wanted to question about. He sipped at a soda pop that helped in keeping eyes open before writing on the sketchpad for a decided note back to the girl.

Danielle, my stepbrother will not be here for a while. The best I can tell you is that you have some untapped 'power'. Try checking family backgrounds for anything odd. Other than that…he told me to ask a guy named Yusuke if I had any questions myself. Shuichi.

Shiori had fallen asleep with Shuichi's dad long ago.

Danielle had fallen asleep long ago with the remainder of her family. Her grounding sentence had pretty much been dropped at this point and planned on visiting Kurama herself to apologize for her brother's actions and to get her answers.

Genkai and Yukina could be seen sipping tea late into the night while they waited for Botan to deliver news.

Botan did deliver news, a ways past midnight about what Koenma had accomplished.

Koenma had gotten his father to agree to the trial.

The King was gloating because he had his trusty Council Members in on the trial.

And Koenma was gloating to the fact that his father did not have a clue. Not to mention thanking Botan for the idea in the first place. Even though his mind floated to other things about the faerie girl instead of just silently thanking her.

But he still had time to worry. What good was getting the Forbidden Children back to life if them ignoring the bondage will slowly destroy the both of them? Koenma hoped that the trip to his mother had opened their eyes if only slightly. With those two…. So stubborn, the pair of them.-

**

* * *

**

- But rarely does much good after theory. –

* * *

Silverwing013: Well, the story continues. The night has ended from their deaths with a new hope in sight. The lives of the three dead. A trial has been made. But will everything be fair like a trial is supposed to be? That is to be seen yet. 

Icedragongurl16- now, now. (slowly backs away) I did not kill them ALL. Just three people. Besides! It continues don't it! Heehee (nervous laughter). I guess I just don't give what the average writer gives. A happily ever after. I did warn you all through Kuwabara's dream vision. Can't say I didn't.

Kiwadoi seitsu- yeah, babysitting. I do get a break with it being the fourth of july weekend here. 5 day weekend. And will be spent milking cows and other chores on my daddy's farm. Yeah, schools over to only come again.

HieiFan666- yeah, my story! Ain't it awesomely sad? I had to do something different. When does anyone have an easy life? Can't it be bad guy comes, they beat him up, learn a lesson, and the bad guy is locked up or killed? No. As real life states, life can be unpredictable. Only Fate can meddle about it, even then not too much. Drunk? Funny you should mention that…. Just kidding! That's for like the third part of my story! Ha Ha! Sad…I have the whole thing planned out in my head as such…. There is some fluff in here. You are welcome to mention something to add in, but…this thing is all planned out in my head. Some things…I can't do in fear of ruining the rest of it. Thank you for living with me (sort of…bearing with me I guess) for so long and my…morbid ways. Lol. (Check IcEKoLd's review! They give props to you!)

IcEKoLd- thanks. It was the last chappie. And this is the first chappie. You were right about The Forbidden Past. And then there is another part after that before it is all over. Thanks for the compliment of keeping them in character. Problem is…Hiei is going to have to change a tad. They are bonded as much as they hate it at the moment. Problems for both in doing that, eh? Lol, they both will end up acting weird. Danielle, yes, will be dragged into this. I don't stuff all facts about new characters and crap right at the beginning. You as the reader get to discover them as life goes on. HieiFan666 gets all credit of looking over Jin parts. Well, about all credit. I know what I want him to say…just that I'm not an irish expert.

Danieru Lee- thanks, I know you hate him. Evil pencil of doom indeed. I tie that part in well if I say so myself. So there. Besides, the story hit me nearly all at once. Sadly, they had to die.

Animegal310- if ya wanna scream at me go ahead, I could sense it in your words. Thanks anyway. Here's the start of the second part of the story. Ha, the beginning. Kinda like intros in my first one it is just…different cause of the way I deemed it to go. I love the length of your review. Long ones are always better to read after a chappie instead of the little short ones that say I need to update.

Silverwing013: so…welcome back to the Forbidden World! Next up…several questions to be answered. Danielle runs into Shuichi. Schools have been cancelled. And Yusuke has given Keiko a kiss. (ha ha for the next one. Keiko gets a kiss –singsong voice- seriously, she does.) But…welcome back…welcome back….


	2. Dirt Is Dirt Is Dirt

Silverwing013: Not mine. True and false. THE DANG STORY YOU SEE BEFORE YOU IS MINE! Original characters, mine. The Yu Yu Hakusho gang, not mine. Oh! If you guys think I'm truely terrible to the gang then you must not have seen my A Forlorn Hope. It is so well written I think and keeps you interested...you all should at least read it through.

* * *

**Thursday morning:**  
Blearily opening his eyes, Yusuke painfully recollected what had happened the night before. With that though, he quickly breathed in, a hard look overtaking his eyes if one did not count a watery layer filming the chocolate depths over. Another something hit him from the night before, he slowly turning to look at the girl asleep against him, his arm around her. He smiled briefly, surprised she hadn't waken up and slapped or yelled at him for it. A small joy at the moment. 

His ears suddenly heard a beeping noise, his attention diverted from the sleeping Keiko to the television set still on from the night before. A news bulletin had been the reason behind it with the little school bus behind it. Like anyone here rides yellow school buses, Yusuke scorned the news channel briefly. The news bulletin held interest for even the punk though. No school for today. The black hair shook loose as he snorted. Like he even planned on going.

The reason behind the school canceling was said, Yusuke not really thinking over the reason at first. He simply chose to take advantage of Keiko while she was asleep, therefore making her head on his chest into a pillow. Closing his eyes, he slowly relaxed his mind from worry to think more clearly. It had been a trick Genkai had been keen on teaching him earlier on. He could not concentrate. It wasn't for lack of trying! It's just…Keiko's hair kept tickling him. Really! He'd breath in and the dratted hair would be drawn up toward it. It did smell nice though….

"…purest form of wildfire ever seen. Temperatures have been rising drastically late last night with the spotting of wildfire. This wildfire is not just simply staying in one place and blowing farther around the starting place folks. Wildfires have been randomly appearing all over Tokyo. Homes, apartments, hospitals, schools, just about everywhere have seen the sprouting of this wildfire. It is not only here people but all over the globe. So watch…."

Yusuke jerked his head upwards, suddenly realizing the importance of the wildfires. Forbidden Children aren't supposed to die. Didn't someone mention that chaos would occur if there were no Forbidden Children? Something about the balance of things…. Keiko stirred next to him, her body sinking farther down thanks to his earlier movement. Damn…Yusuke thought with pushing his loose hair back. It simply returned to the loose state. Gel had run out it seemed….

I need to go up and talk to Genkai, Yusuke suddenly thought. And check up on those three. He carefully raised Keiko's head from his lap, to set it back down on the couch. Stretching, Yusuke went to rummage for a scrap piece of paper as well as stealing a Hershey kiss from his ma's 'secret' stash.

Keiko,  
Left for Genkai's temple. School's cancelled. So quit worrying about how late you are like I know you are. Might head down to Kuwabara's later. Can you head down there anyway to check up on him? Not sure on how long Genkai's will take. Found good fruit in the fridge and toast is always there as usual. You know me and ma never eat breakfast half the time.  
Later,  
Yusuke

And with that, Yusuke weighed the note down with the piece of chocolate, grinning at how confused Keiko's face would look later when seeing that. Taking a crisp bite into one of the few good apples, Yusuke checked the place over, turning lights and television off to lessen the chance of a 'wildfire'. With that, the teen left his house to the sleeping girl.

* * *

"Woo Hoo, Woo Hoo, Woo Hoo, Woo Hoo!" Shuichi danced around in his pajamas to the declared song of the morning. Some group by the 5.6.7.8's on the radio, but it completely fit the mood for the warm morning. 

Why was Shuichi dancing and singing about as such? One could say it was preteen with a tendency to sing to the radio more. One could say it was because neither parent was in the house at the moment. One could say that he was high off of sugary breakfast cereal.

Or one could just simply say that school was cancelled.

Shuichi was just enjoying the late morning too much to notice audience before the doorbell finally rang. With a grin, he hurried legs clad in flannel pants across the rooms to the front door. A yank of the door and a yelled "Hello, hello!" certainly got the person on the other side a surprise.

Her large eyes blinked at the preteen, same age of her brother back home celebrating no school. But in a different fashion of playing games.

"Hello. Are you Shuichi?"

The preteen suddenly recognized the female, becoming more serious. "Yeah. You're Scott's sister with that note for my stepbrother," he stated with hope she wouldn't wonder where his stepbrother was.

"I meant for Scott to hand it right to foxy."

Fox demon, Shuichi corrected the word atwhat the newspapers told him about some Dark Tournament Kurama had participated in with his friends. Of course they won it with my 'perfect' stepbrother and the plant manipulation part. Shuichi had revised his opinion lately of using plants as weapons. After all, there was an abundance of plants in the world so one could easily draw one into use from surroundings.

Not to mention he had studied where each plant in the household lay, realizing that Kurama had statistically set them up for means of protection. In their parents' room, gifts of Kurama's plants after their honeymoon--to add to the beauty was said--as Shiori had taken them from her son. Windowsills were covered, corners of the room that sat with the backyard upon the opposite side. Kurama must have realized Shuichi was not so much into the beauty part of things with his room. Shuichi had a small cactus upon his desk, planning on keeping it there after figuring out why Kurama had given such a thing to him. Which meant there was less water for Shuichi to give the plant, but still useful to what little seen of Kurama's abilities. Plus, his stepbrother had it set up that the edges of every wall meeting floor of a thin sharp vine.

Shuichi winced from finding that out the night before in his studies, glancing down at his bandaged fingers. It was his own fault he supposed for provoking the plant to see what exactly would happen. Maybe it was a good thing they weren't as strong as they probably were with Kurama completely here with him exploring the nocks and crannies of the house.

He sighed ruefully, looking back up at the patiently waiting girl. "Long night," he explained. "I'll get the sketchbook and change my clothes."

The girl smiled, shaking her head. "No, I'll just take my sketchbook. I take it that the older Shuichi isn't here?" Danielle was disappointed by the fact that she could not ask Kurama straight out and clear of his family. Dang missing foxy!

You have no idea, Shuichi thought, waving at her to wait while he ran upstairs. In a whirlwind of his chaotic mess of a room, he managed to find a good pair of jeans as well as socks. He had already decided long ago that the white shirt would stay on. It'd be too much of a hassle to find a clean white shirt at the moment. Good thing shoes were taken off at the door or he'd loose those too.

The spread of newspapers had been stacked the night before falling asleep, Shuichi taking mind to place them in a binder to zip away from unnecessary view. Forgetting the task to actually find a good notebook and pen in his own room, he raced over to Kurama's to steal one of those. The rose seemed to shift at the younger boy rummaging the room.

"Huh, you look better this morning. Maybe it is whatever nifty power Scott's sister has? I'm only borrowing this for notes from Yusuke after Danielle gets done with her questions. I'm not sure how much she knows…. Found it!"

The rose sitting upon the desk shifted its attention away from the younger boy with the explanation. Shuichi tried to hide his amazement at the rose listening to his explanation, considering it was mostly just mumbo jumbo talk to himself. The boy assumed it was because he was a stepbrother that the rose would listen to him by itself. Then this got him thinking that the plants had been _trained_ to watch threats about the house, on guard for any strangers and such. He shook his head, pouring new thought into how overly cautious his stepbrother was and then the question of why.

With the binder, sketchbook, notebook, and pen in tow-- Shuichi thundered his way back down the stairs to turn lights, radios, and television set off. Danielle watched the younger race around, slightly amazed that any average boy his age would care about such stuff.

"What are you doing?" Danielle questioned the boy racing from room to room finally stopped to slip on his shoes next to the door. She did not see where Shuichi was going like this dealing with her. Danielle only needed the sketchbook back from the young boy.

Shuichi looked puzzled at her. "Putting on my shoes."

"Why? I just needed my sketchbook back." Danielle was nearly positive now that the boy had read her note and saw her sketch of Kurama.

"Oh…. Well," Shuichi trailed off. "He's not going to be here for a while. There's some trip thing he's on with a bunch of other high student scholars if I remember right."

"Oh. That's just great," Danielle muttered. "I mean, it's awesome he was chosen for the trip and all but—"

"You wanted to talk to him yourself?" Shuichi filled in. "It's a good thing I know you're the one _chasing_ fan girls away." Shuichi bit his lip. Danielle could call Kurama from here and get him. How? Shuichi did not really know but Jets had called to tell the younger boy not to worry and it would only work from their home phone to the cell number he gave. Shuichi had talked to Kurama himself later on, something about Spirit World workers and something about the number seven. He was not sure if Danielle should call from here though, so the younger boy had decided upon going to Yusuke's house late last night.

Ha! And they say that my stepbrother is smart, Shuichi crowed in his head.

"Do you always drift off like that?"

Shuichi stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind him. "Naw. I'm bringing you with me. Kurama won't be able to answer questions now and he told me to talk to Yusuke about mine so that's where I figure you should go. Danielle?"

She had turned quickly around to face the preteen while his was talking. "Kurama?"

Shuichi jerked to a stop, no longer thinking this well thought out. "Oh bloody fuc—" Noticing Danielle's look, he abruptly stopped in the accidental flare of learnt language from Hiei a while back. "Shoooooot," was the drawn out word for both mistakes.

Perhaps he wasn't so smart after all.

* * *

Shizuru leaned back in the four-legged chair, cigarette hanging loosely from her fingers; smoke streaming upwards to the ceiling. She fingered through an old family album, pictures few in one area with two large death certificates before the pictures became many once more. 

There was her aunt and uncle with the younger form of her cousin, Jeter Kuwabara. Sharp lines jolted through the cousin's face even then through that baby fat, showing where his square set jaw would be. Messy hair, kept that way through years, gave off a dark brown color that set him apart like the rest of the Kuwabara family. And the perpetual hate for his given name…. Shizuru smiled at the picture faintly. That had grown over the years.

Stupid cousin. Yet had saved Shizuru and Kazuma's lives due to interference. Those vengeful spirits on their family. Not to mention Nekoyami. Shizuru frowned, looking back over at her younger brother.

………..

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A large callused palm knocked the younger Kazuma down. Shizuru knelt next to him in a hurry.

"Kazuma!" Came out the hurried voice. "Kazuma! What are you thinking! We have to get out of here!"

"Out of my way human infant!" Kazuma stood up with a great backward shove on his sister, the red gleam overtaking his eyes. Tall seemed to reach a whole different level, curls becoming straight, ears moving up, tail lengthening from Kazuma's bottom. "I do not need my fucking host dieing before reaching his prime!"

The new demon quickly grabbed the human male's throat, shoving the body downward as the demon's tail twitched. An evil grin besmirched the lips.

"Total slaughter. I won't leave a single human alive. Manslaughter. An ocean of blood. Lets begin the killing time…." The demon laughed at the struggling human in his hands. "Lately I've just been causing mental pain. It'll feel good to permanently destroy a soul as before. Leaving your body for my stomach."

"K-K-Ka-Ka-zum-a?" Shizuru's voice shook at this sudden demon from her baby brother.

The demon loomed over her, canines flashing greatly in the wide immoral smile, blood red eyes open in joy of fear. "Nekoyami," the demon breathed onto her skin. "Cat demon _sister_." A wicked look sparked his red eyes.

Shizuru had the man thrust before her face, faint blue orb bouncing in Nekoyami's merry hand movement before crushed happily with a wide palm. Nekoyami thrust the older human male down, for dead. Shizuru stared at the male on the ground before rushing to see.

"Father? …Father? …Father!" She screeched the last one out.

"Nekoyami was it! Get the fuck out of here! The Kuwabara lineage has n—"

The other male human dropped down as well and the two adult females started yelling swears to curses upon the cat demon.

"Uncle Yosh!" Shizuru screamed.

"I don't need," Nekoyami started up as he easily shoved the one claret haired female down, "puny human insects injuring my host!"

Shizuru spotted the vengeful spirit escaping from the body in time to escape. "Stop! Stop! The spirit is out! That's my mother! The spirit is out!"

Her mother glared evenly up at the cat demon. "I want you to become an exterminator for me Kazuma! Do it for your mother Kazu!"

The orb was yanked out and crushed with an evil grin, Shizuru's gasp muffled. She turned frightfully at the last adult of the group to see the spirit's own flight.

"Aunt Kimi! Run!"

But Shizuru's voice was covered by a booming voice.

"NEKOYAMI!"

Everyone inside the room whipped at the powerful set of lungs to spot a familiar young boy with arms held stiffly out with a series of complex threads running across his fingers. A cloaked figure stood behind him, eyeing the child with a mix of proud and awe.

"YOU RETCHED POWER LEACH!" Je...

………

A knock penetrated Shizuru's thoughts, her eyebrows knotted, placing the family album out of sight.

Poor Aunt Kimi. Jeter left soon after that to a reason I found out by pure mistake, Shizuru thought sadly. Jeter did not have to really leave like that…but he told her he had to. It was through their cousin's connections that Shizuru had been able to form a new life for herself and Kazuma. All three Kuwabara cousins had the open connection t—

"Keiko," Shizuru greeted shortly. "And?" She prompted intro from the two behind Keiko. The girl behind Keiko was busy setting her jaw into place as to not cough, Shizuru could tell. The younger boy--perhaps just turned teenager, was Shizuru's thought—scooted his way curiously forward and spotted Shizuru's brother from the open doorway to his room.

"Danielle Cornish. Was told by foxy's little brother that I could ask Yusuke my questions before running into Keiko here. Obviously, I can not ask this Yusuke any questions." The girl reached forward near the end of talking to yank the boy back by his hair. "Do you mind the smoke?"

"Do you?" Shizuru answered a bit testy. Nonetheless, the cigarette was cleared from its former existence. "Come in you three. Where is Yusuke?"

Keiko sighed while removing her shoes with the other two. "He went down to Genkai's. Wanted me to check on Kuwabara. Then I ran into these two in an argument that held Kurama's name in it."

"Ain't my fault!" Shuichi complained loudly. "I didn't know how much she knew about Kurama!"

"And I didn't know a family member was told after I told foxy I would not say anything to anybody," Danielle barely looked cross anymore. She turned, picking up a pencil off the table. She paused before putting it down however. "Now's not the time. Do you mind if I sketch you later?"

The question aimed at Shizuru threw the older girl off slightly. Shizuru shrugged her shoulders. "Later," was the vague answer. "My baby brother is in his room. No change. What are the other questions?"

Shuichi looked briefly up at Danielle. "I can wait till hers are done." With that, the stepbrother to Kurama slid down the wall, pen posed to take notes.

"You only want to figure out what I know," Danielle told the boy before joining Shizuru and Keiko at the table.

The boy grinned at Danielle. "Yeah."

Danielle chooses to ignore the answer, figuring the kid had picked up something from Kurama before Kurama left for America. Hey, Danielle thought, RJ is back in America. We should call him up and introduce the smart people. Stephanie would love that. Any laughs aside, Danielle flipped through the pages of her sketchbook as she took inner pride at Keiko's awe.

"Here," Danielle placed the sketchbook before the older girl. "Nevermind the bad drawing—"

"Bad drawing?" Keiko interrupted disbelievingly as she eyed the drawing. "Anyone can tell it's Kurama from just a glance!"

Danielle eyed Keiko. "But the drawing is wrong. I was trying to draw him as the fox. I cannot erase this part right here and figured I could ask Kurama about it. Something has felt off the last few days. Nothing bad or good I figure but it is a feeling that has not gone away."

Shizuru kept a trained eye on the piece of paper to speak up. "Spirit energy." She took Danielle's hand. "Let me check this. Genkai or Yukina could be more specific but I know Spirit energy." Danielle's left hand was upturned with a critical eye. "Yes. Small, but growing. I would say class E + up to a D. Neigh, this is average D."

"D?"

"Class D. High enough for humans. Humans usually are placed at Class E. Then it is D, C, B, A, and last of all…Class S." Shizuru smiled at Danielle's look. "Be glad you are not on the bottom. There will be something helping if you run across one. My guess is that since being close to people with Spirit energy has tapped your own into use. Mostly hands being in question it seems…. Anything that would point you to your hands?" Shizuru questioned.

Danielle sat pondering the question for a brief second. "Ano…. Well, my throwing aim…stinks horribly bad…Stephanie makes fun of it all the time…she's in softball though…. But back when those two demon people showed up to fight last weekend…my aim was perfect."

Keiko frowned. "Panic maybe?"

Danielle shrugged at the offered suggestion. Shizuru shook it off however.

"No. What were you throwing?"

"Rocks," Danielle answered simply. "Why would it m—"

"Your spirit energy is tuned in on earth…or something else closely related back to earth." Shizuru stood up, chair sliding back. "We can test it later." The elder girl walked off fast paced toward her brother's room. "Idiot. First time in years that cat ha—"

"Shizuru!" Came a shout from Kuwabara. "Do you think I wanted to _let_ hi—"

Keiko, Danielle, and Scott heard the dull hit with an open simultaneous wince by all three.

"In years he's had the open chance to do so and use it," Shizuru's voice continued unabashed by her brother's cut-in. "Next time I call Jeter I'll be sure to force you to say a 'thank you' to him. The least you can do considering the help he did before we moved here. It's about time you woke up. We have company. Get up."

"I'm not going to thank Jeter! You know I never talk t—"

"You will thank your cousin Kazuma Kuwabara," Shizuru's voices toned threaten. "I don't care if you'd rather not speak to family considering what happened but you are going to damn well thank Jeter for helping you out when he did!"

Shizuru appeared once again, striding back to her seat as Kuwabara appeared as well, speechless.

His mouth closing from the people looking at him in only boxers, Kuwabara managed speech. "Who's the pretty girl?" He stared at Danielle for a moment before realizing what he had said. Kuwabara's face turned red instantly before once again coming to realization. "Your that girl from the park with Ku—er…Shuichi and Jets, weren't you? Dani?"

Danielle looked Kuwabara over slowly, trying to place him in her mind before gasping. "YOU WERE WITH DBZ BOY!" Her eyes widened considerably, taking into mind that she already had large chocolate eyes. "I am sorry about that rock though. I was just asking about that." Danielle peered down upon her hands curiously.

Kuwabara seemed puzzled for some reason. "Uh…oh yeah. That's okay. Your left hand…."

Shizuru frowned from her spot at the table before taking Danielle's sketchbook to flip through the doodled pages. Keiko joined Shizuru in her venture through the well-done doodles, wondering what seemed so off in the Kuwabara household. Shuichi eagle watched the pair chatting, so keenly as if even he knew something was up.

"Yes? This is the hand I draw with…and threw the rocks."

"No…. There is something else there." Kuwabara had his eyes narrowed at her hand in thought, confused by what he saw. Shock reigned over his eyes suddenly and Kuwabara drew back. "So sorry! I must not be completely awake Dani! I'll go put some clothes on!"

Danielle peered about the room, only gaining Shuichi's own confounded look as well. "I think my hand draws abnormal people. It cannot possibly be normal this."

Keiko glanced up from the sketchbook. "With the people Yusuke hang around? Abnormal is the normal."

Shizuru passed Keiko a look. "Yes…it is abnormal for the great 'Yusuke Urameshi' to be beaten by a well placed back handed slap to the face…much less by a female." Keiko's face flushed upon this as Shizuru continued. "Speaking of which…." Shizuru trailed it off to cause looks for the doorway.

"Hey Keiko. Shizuru. How _is_ the ugly fool doing?" The voice spoke up from the opened doorway, as the owner seemed to take care of removing street shoes. Even though the sentence held insult to injury considering the ugly fool _had_ been injured, there was real justice placed to it, making it a passing joke.

"Better than you Urameshi," Kuwabara's voice entered before the tall teen did with old street cloths tossed on along with the well-known cat perched upon his lengthy arm. His other hand reached up to rub a finger under his nose. "Keiko had to spend the night with you."

Yusuke looked taken aback before snapping back. "Offered! Unlike Yukina!"

Keiko seemed startled at the teen's words. This was a step up in the world. Yusuke had not acted out the macho part to deny the fact of spending the night with her. And placed her next to Yukina. Kuwabara had strong feelings for the small ice maiden and if Yusuke had said it like that…. Keiko's mind drifted pleasantly off of the ramblings, quite frankly, enjoying the thought of Yusuke maturing.

"Keep your mou—"

--And the moment of Keiko's small hope therefore shattered by the lifelong nothing argument striking up once more.

But even Kuwabara and Yusuke could not make normality from the abnormality of past days as they were interrupted as well.

"OH MY GOSH! ITS DBZ BOY IN THE FLESH! ANSWER ALL THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT KURAMA!"

"NO! KURAMA SAID THAT I, **I** COULD HAVE QUESTIONS ANSWERED BY HIM! NOT YOU! AS HIS BROTHER I HAVE RIGHT OVER SOME RANDOM GIRL!"

"I'M NOT SOME RANDOM GIRL TO KURAMA! STEPBRO—"

"Three guesses on what is going on between her and Kurama Urameshi," Kuwabara stage whispered, Yusuke snorting with a sudden grin and chuckle.

"Kurama with a girlfriend? A girl as a friend perhaps," Yusuke shook his head. "Then again, he did come to trust me as a friend fast enough. I suppose we can trust her if she's on his good side."

* * *

"Who goes there?" Snapped a surly voice. 

Jets sighed at the top of the stairs leading to the temple. He had hoped to arrive without problem but far in advance had suspected that he would run into some form of guard. Genkai, he thought soundly. There was someone else as well. Yukina.

"A visitor," he called out, seeing the ancient form of the pink haired Genkai appear.

The elder lady seemed to be cautious about him still though. Jets felt sorry for the elder fighter. Her past was not all that pleasant and teenagers were always around reminding her of the future that could have been. Why did he have to be born into the family he was? Meddling, all the time. It was fun he had to agree upon. He loved to meddle. But the sadness, broken hearts, greed, sins, guilt…. His family had to be spirit sensitive…him to be born into it…born into the Fates. One of the three Fates. People usually forgot about the other two since _the_ Fate was….

"I have come to talk over a matter I feel you may be able to help me with."

Genkai regarded him over. "If it deals with puppy love, you have come to the wrong place for it. I do not have the time to deal with such trivial matters." She walked back into the shadows of her doorway, Jets following with a grace no one could have guessed from his behavior at times. It foretold of how he had gotten a fan club about him not long before the days of Shuichi Minamino.

"Pardon. I believe I asked you to leave."

Jets removed his shoes at the doorway, giving a look down upon the aged lady. "I will not leave Master Genkai. It is a matter of importance. I do not normally do this."

Genkai paused, giving her own stare back to see the non-relenting one giving extreme importance put up behind it. She sighed. "Very well. Stay here. I will get some tea out."

"No," Jets spoke up quickly enough. "There is no need for giving a visitor some of your tea. I believe you need that tea for others here besides."

Genkai gave the young teen a harsh calculated look. "There are no others at my temple. Explain on who you are and why you have come."

Jets looked at the elder lady with respect. "Interesting trick. But hiding their spirit energy does nothing to hide them. In any case, call me Jets. I am friend and family, no foe. Word has already gotten out in demon realm however. Unfortunately, that shall mean more attacks here. I'd place Yusuke feller and Kazuma upon that right away. Spirit World will be busy with other messes for a while."

Genkai relaxed her shoulders. "You work for Spirit World then? Interesting. I haven't heard of another Spirit Detective besides my dimwit."

Jets chuckled, sitting down at ease fast enough. "I am far from being a Spirit Detective Master Genkai. I would rather have Yukina honey come in if she would."

A neighboring door slid open, revealing the smaller ice maiden with an embarrassed look about her. "Hello Jets. I did not realize it was you."

"Quite alright Yukina honey. Did you honeys find Yusuke feller and Kazuma fine?" Jets had sunk back inside his usual form of speech.

Yukina nodded, producing the tea from the tray. "Tea?"

"From a honey, how could I resist, even from a future co-- Goodness…I should watch my speech. I would rather that Kazuma not figure me out as fast as this. It is too much fun being me some days, others…just annoying that no one but Shizuru knows. Secrets are awfully hard on a person. Someone must tell Kurama feller and Hiei feller that."

Yukina shook her head. "Are you always as such? With your speech it is confusing…."

Jets laughed. "Many think so and many take my words to heart since my sixth strength is known to be pretty damn strong. And I believe I am being modest in that claim which may give you an idea of how strong that is. Genkai, keep letting those wheels turn if you must…. Yukina honey, you may want to pour me some tea when those wheels click into place."

"Boy…." Genkai spoke slowly. "Who exactly are you?"

Jets laughed. "Do you think I would reveal much after that? Now that you know who I am, could you stop and listen Master Genkai?" Jets knew what the elder lady had realized and that he would get by mostly unquestioned from now.

Genkai nodded, seemingly taken aback by the title still placed to her name by one she had figured to be the retaken Fate. At times, Jets hated who he was. Could he not be a normal guy in life and ask Ellie on a date with him? No. He had to be born into the family of his last name, a family of well-known sixth strength, a family that he would rather not have as a last name.

"The two back there waiting to come back to life wi—"

"Three. Are you who you claim?" Genkai said at once.

Jets sighed annoyed. "Yes. Two. We will not mention the third because there will be no third when Kurama feller and Hiei feller come back to the world of the living. And this way, perhaps you will remember this conversation when Kurama feller and Hiei feller return."

Jets let a pause sink in there. "Continuing. Listen to Hiei feller's words when he comes back. They will be useful. Do not be alarmed by Yusuke feller and Kazuma's actions about a new girl at their school. Keep an eye out for any new demons in the area. Oh yes. Master Genkai. Make sure Hiei does not fall in the same pit as Toguro did when you two were young. I am sorry about that. People make their own choices. Meddle, I do do, but not nearly as often as some believe. Thank you for the tea. I must leave to keep an eye on Spirit World."

Jets grinned. "Take the girls shopping. They might want the new dress clothes for an event Koenma will invite them to. Good day Master Genkai."

Finishing in slipping on his shoes, Jets exited the temple quietly with a rustle of cloth, his spirit energy disappearing. Both Genkai and Yukina went at once to look outside of the temple walls to see not a soul.

Yukina glanced curiously upon Genkai beside her.

"Whom exactly were we talking to?"

Yukina knew that it was Jets but the conversation led was curious. He had become a fortuneteller overnight. Or, to her frame of mind, more spiritually aware somehow in someway.

Genkai stared out the temple a moment longer before retreating inside, heading for the three hidden in a back room. She carefully studied each one to see an old spell around each person sleeping. An old spell that not even she knew how to use due to the fact that Genkai did not even know of the spell in question. As far as she could tell, the spell was held up for all necessities of the three in question. Food, water, relieving…. The spell was holding all those three body functions steady so none of the three in question need worry about it in their interval upon the Spirit World.

This was a spell she would expect from Yosh and Kimi perhaps. Not…this boy…. Genkai suddenly had a thought back to the past.

All in a line. Kurama was closest to the door with Hiei placed in the middle and the other Forbidden Child on the very end. Mikko, Genkai was told by Yusuke earlier that day. Mikko Songs. Michelle Sato. Half sister to Jin, the wind master. Wind Goddess practically. Autumn Breeze. All three were as peaceful as peaceful could be in their 'sleep'.

"If I remember right, he was a young child that came up here with his parents often. No wonder he kept on with the 'Master Genkai' stuff. I wonder if Kimi knows about her son."

"I doubt it," Yukina said. "His secretive attitude reminds me of Hiei's own. Shall I sweep the stairs?"

Genkai smiled slightly. "Go ahead. Jets has not left much for us to do now."

* * *

"No…." Danielle whispered horrified. The fire burned before her, consuming the building that Shuichi and herself stood before. 

Shuichi glanced up at the elder girl in curiosity; his suspicions about her knowing about Kurama had slowly been disappearing as time went on. She just did not seem the type to do anything horrible with the information. Danielle was too kind. Brash if felt needed, true-- but kind. She was like a sister to everyone around her with some favored siblings. Shuichi shook his head. Where was he coming up with this?

"Danielle, there are wildfires all around the city appearing like this. The firemen wi—" It suddenly struck Shuichi where they were. "I'll look for Scott!" The younger boy raced off within the crowd.

Another racing person appeared before Danielle with a wide-eyed look, attempting to catch breath. Stephanie. "D—Scott went after your mom inside!"

Danielle froze, taking in the information about family members. Then her legs burst into action as Stephanie followed as well yelling something about Kyle going in as well and those firefighters were on the way. Flying off on pure instinct, Danielle's hands reached down to scoop up a large helping of dirt outside the apartment complex and dove inside the inferno.

"Danielle!"

* * *

"I swear ya cheat! No one beats Kuwabara at Janken! Again!" 

Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara from the couch with Keiko and Shizuru sitting with him upon the piece of furniture. "Man Jets! This is the best entertainment I have seen yet of Kuwabara's loosing streak!"

Kuwabara whipped his head around from the table of which Jets sat on the opposite side laughing at Kuwabara's misfortune as well. His cat scrambled to stay upon his master's lap. "Cork it Urameshi!"

Laughing, Yusuke leaned back upon the couch, trying and failing at placing an arm around Keiko's neck in public area. He shrugged the failure off. "What is it now? I think the same record as Kuwabara fighting me? Bazillion to nil? Yeah…that sure sounds right!"

"Perhaps the only one who can beat a Kuwabara is a Kuwabara," Shizuru brought up with a raise of her eyebrow. New smoke rose upwards in the room with her pause and Kuwabara's startled confused look. "Or perhaps my moronic little baby brother thought until today when a complete stranger whoops on my baby brother's behind."

"Shizuru…that's not funny," Kuwabara whined.

The elder sister smirked. "Never intended it to be."

Jets faked a large staged gulp. "Feller never told me he had a possessive older sister! Save me!" He threw his hands up in the air, waving them about in a style that posed to be the 'damsel in distress' area of expertise. Then he flew plum on his back as his two-legged chair flew backwards on result of leaning back to far. Laughter rang the room; Kuwabara's the loudest with his new celebrated victory upon not being a klutz. Jets however, took leave from the room not from embarrassment but from an emotion completely different.

"Fire! The Am Trans Apartments! Danielle honey is gunna kill herself trying that! What in the three worlds did you guys tell her!"

Jets raced out of the Kuwabara apartment, fear apparent in his eyes.

Yusuke sat up straighter. "Did he just say, 'three worlds'?"

"I know his family Yusuke, don't fret over it," Shizuru put in as she stood up for her own shoes. "I'd fret more about that girl. Well, are you heroes going to sit here or do the saving work as usual?"

"Save the girl! Come on Urameshi! Have some honor!" Kuwabara raced out after his sister, his cat clawing at his leg from the sudden movement and meowing terror upon Kuwabara's exit. Kuwabara appeared once more to toss the cat back inside. "Have you no feelings Urameshi?"

"Shut it Kuwabara! I'm coming alright!" Yusuke shouted back without moving from the couch. He slowly turned to Keiko beside him. "Uh…sorry."

Keiko sighed. "It's okay Yusuke. These things happen. Go save the girl from the fire."

He closed his eyes before opening them with a wide smile. "Nah! That girl has got plenty of people rescuing her!"

Keiko was suddenly taken aback. "Yusuke? Are you all right? Aren't you afraid Kuwabara's gunna mess it up as usual?"

"Well…sure I am. But Jets and Shizuru will keep him in line. Besides…." Yusuke suddenly stood up, taking a few steps toward the door. He stood stock still as if debating, Keiko confused as much as she was when he had taken his life for a small child. Then Yusuke spoke.

"I have already saved a girl from a fire."

Keiko's face slowly flushed in memory. Yusuke slowly continued.

"And it was after that…that I swore to myself that…that…I could not…that she would be…."

Yusuke trailed the sentence, never finishing it. He turned from the open doorway; face recomposed enough to face Keiko it seemed. "Well come on! You heard Kuwabara! We gotta save someone!"

* * *

Silverwing013: End chappie. Told ya guys Keiko would get a kiss. smooches! 

BballAnimeLover89- thank you for the update soon! and that it was a good chappie. kinda long one...but it worked. i always love people that review! thanks for taking your good time to do so! reviews make this author feel good right here and here! -points to chest and throat- don't ask about how my throat feels though...

HieiFan666- to the first person to refer to her as Abby! yay! sorry i did not send this time... jin is in the next one... so... besides, i was um...okay...i just wanted to post it ASAP. i couldn't wait. yusuke did get over his funk but his little mind got to thinking about some stuff...i just do not mention the stuff that is going through his head. that is for later during a 'guy talk'. laughs. 'guy talk'. oh! i must ask if you have pooled my many clues together yet about my little favorite. Jets. ha ha. if you didn't, that's fine. i just have to ask because this guy has so many dimensions to him when you figure out how large of a part he actually is in EVERYTHING. chao my story lover!

icedragongurl16- one thing to say...me got cookie! -winks- do i recieve anything else from you ice dragon?

Silverwing013: And...just to be mean and give a loop...i shall not say what happens next! you guys would utterly destroy me if i say another character dies... oops. did i say that out loud? -runs for her life- YA'LL BETTER HOPE I KID ON THAT! OR I BETTER HOPE YOU GUYS KID ON KILLING ME!


	3. A New Family History Please!

Silverwing013: Sorry for the delay, college life is a busy life. I am glad I could put time into this at all. Duh, never mine idiots. Okay, my wicked story is mine. Characters are based off of two different anime pieces. Two, you say? Well...you'll find out why later when Atsuko visits Yusuke's father's brother's wife. Ha! confusing? Much.

* * *

**Thursday, Late Evening:  
**"Dani-honey!" Came the ripping roar from somewhere inside the heated blaze. 

Jets surged forward with a shield up around him and two others. His eyes did a frantic search under his messy hair as the three raced up the stairs. A sudden yell came from his lips, "She made it to the hallway!" He evenly raised a leg up to give that floor's door a firm, solid kick near the handle knowing that it would be forced open at that spot even if the door had been locked.

"Holy…."

"What!" Kuwabara shoved forward. "Just save the girl and get out of her--! Whoa!"

All three stared at the sight before them. Right in the middle of the hallway laid four unconscious people with the fire raging up around them. Around them. Dirt had been scattered about where the four lay, keeping the licking fire at bay, although some had started burning through Kyle's pant leg.

"Holy great Irani…" Jets spoke the drifting words. He speed forward, the two behind him doing the same to stay within the shield the boy was producing. Jets formed a tiny shield to cover up the fire on Kyle and batted the small ball of fire away with his hands. A spark restarted up the fire on Kyle though. "Fox god alive! Keep revenge elsewhere! Damn protective foxes…."

Among the array of dirt somehow grew a rose next to Danielle, a protective aura spreading about the three. The protective aura stopped protecting when it came to the unconscious stalker fan boy Kyle.

Shizuru shook her head as she picked up the elder lady of the four. "It seems my baby bro was right for once. Jets?"

His face had paled drastically as he looked above, staring at the ceiling in horror. "Yusuke-feller and Keiko-honey will help you two!"

With that, the former bishie bounded away for the stairs, heading farther up.

Kuwabara lofted up Danielle onto his shoulders, taking care to cover his nose and mouth with the front of his shirt as he spoke. "Urameshi and Yukimura ain't here. Something is wrong with h—im."

Yusuke coughed through his shirt as he plowed quickly through with Keiko behind him doing the same. "Quit wasting time Kuwabara!" Yusuke coughed again. He leaned over to pick up the younger boy, finding that even for the boy's good height that he was light due to a slim body frame. The younger boy was passed on to Keiko's back in piggyback style. Yusuke's eyebrows frowned; giving way to showing he was giving discontentment at some rate of Keiko being there. "Get going before this place starts falling apart."

Keiko coughed a bit as the front of her shirt fell from her face on the younger boy's transfer over. "Right," she managed through the smoke before holding her breath with a race against fire down the stairs.

Yusuke hosted up the pudgy form of Kyle quite easily despite the smoke around them from beyond the circle of dirt. He looked up at the Kuwabara siblings. "Get your asses in gear!" And Yusuke promptly raced off after Keiko with Kyle upon his back. Shizuru gave a look upward before following her brother.

* * *

"It's like you're a drug... It's like you're a demon I can't face down... It's like I'm stuck... It's like I'm running from you all the time... And I know I let you have all the power... It's like the only company I seek is misery all around... It's like you're a leech... Sucking the life from me... It's like I can't breathe... Without you inside of me... And I know I let you have all the power... And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time... It's. Like. I. Can--" 

"Abby! Abby! Come on! It's so exciting! Quit singing all those sad American songs! You have to come to this Abby! Plus it deals with you silly," Botan attached onto her happy like craze.

Mikko sighed, slowly placing the microphone back as she rubbed tiredly under her right eye. She followed the cheery grim reaper out of the room with an almost stiff walk.

"Come on Hiei and Kurama! Follow me! It's down here! Oh this is such a thrill! Koenma going up against his father... I wish I could be inside the trial room. You three are lucky to witness such a once in a forever!"

Kurama gave Botan a raised eyebrow. "Yes... Just our luck."

Botan seemed startled as her bright face died. "Oh. I am sorry." She looked at her toes. "You three are dealing with your lives. I have never really had the problem... Everything up here is strict and orderly. I will be a grim reaper for the remainder of my existence up here. Same, depressing job of dealing with the death of life when I can self relate to neither. Since I am not 'alive' or a God, I may not have a significant other. Which is perhaps why I envy people around me. They are free to choose matters of the heart. Matters of my own heart...I cannot follow due to my station. And due to my station, matters of my heart, and whom I work under...causes only more pain."

Mikko finally glanced up at the disinherited Botan. "It'll work out. I'm not saying that if you follow your heart, everything will be hunky dorry. I am saying you are my friend. I have seen the trial pet name of mine. 'Forbidden among Forbidden'. Everything goes backwards around me. Therefore, things will work out."

Botan's face brightened as she suddenly glomped Mikko. "Thank you Abby! Those words mean so much to me! I think they are true! Otherwise I would not have mentioned matters of my heart to anyone! Thank you! Thank you!"

A sweatvien (yes, it is possible here Silverwing013 claims) grew on Mikko's forehead. "Uh...Botan? Botan? Freaking me out here. Let go."

Botan jumped backward in a sudden movement, pointing upward with her finger, a smile upon her face. "Of course! There is a trial to attend!" Botan went racing ahead, Mikko walking quietly again behind her.

"Get going idiot. You made a dieing promise to Kurama. This is your trial and life to live once more. This...is my doom. King Enma hates me with a passion." Mikko turned as if to say something more. "No. I could use that against him during the trial. Watch out for Number Two idiot. I found the hidden Forbidden Hunter."

Mikko turned back around and walked away from the two shocked expressions.

* * *

"Honey, you little...!" Jets seemed to be in a worried steam. Danielle, her mother, Scott, and Stephanie stood in a worried group off to the side of Ellie laying upon the ground. Kyle stood a small way off, brows down in thought. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Shuichi stood off in another group. "It doesn't help with this sleeping problem she has!" Jets paced back and forth frantically. 

"Sir, kindly move away or refrain from doing that," speaks one EMT annoyed at the teen's actions.

Jets bolted to a stop before stepping forward to shove the EMT guy out of his way. "Screw that. Shiz, I don't give a shit right now what I said before. Get your smirking ass over here and give a man a hand. This isn't my area of expertise but spirit world be damned, I know when shit is supposed to happen!"

Everyone around looked confused as well as shocked at this language and attitude from Jets. Kuwabara had a sudden look of knowing as he stared between his sister and Jets.

"Hummm, are we revoking all agreements then?" Shizuru said slyly upon the frantic Jets.

Kuwabara whipped his head toward his sister. "What type of agreements? I can't be told when my ow--"

Jets whipped his head up. "Well I just screwed all agreements right there didn't I! Now shut your mouth cousin and give me a hand already!"

"I knew it!" Kuwabara screamed out. "Jeter, I'm g--"

"DON'T SAY THAT CURSED NAME! SHIZ, NOW!" Jets face was pure red with anger, such a change from how the gang first met the teen.

Everyone had large eyes at this new announcement. Yusuke was the one who managed out, "Cousin?"

"Don't throw a temper now Jeter. You're too involved in this one. She's still sleeping. Way to blow up and blow the agreement over such a thing." Shizuru grinned down at the flustered Jets before bashing him over the head with a scowl. "Idiot."

Jets bolted up from where he had once crotched, pointing wildly. "DON'T PUT ME IN THE SAME CATAGORY AS KAZU-K! DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THE SAME CATAGORY AS YOU TWO! ARGH!" Jets turned on his heal and stomped off. A sudden shout was heard in the sudden quiet. "MY DEAL OF WORK IS NOT OFF! I ESPECIALLY DON'T NEED THE STRESS NOW!"

Shizuru grinned, leaning down to pick up Ellie. "Don't mind him. He doesn't like being directly placed within the family name. He'll get over it."

"Are you kidding?" Yusuke looked wide eyed at her. "I can see how he resembles you getting all scary like that but are you sure Kuwabara is part of the family? His ugly looks don't match up."

Kuwabara's face suddenly scrunched up, clenching his fists at his sides. "That...is not...my fault." Shizuru sighed and smacked her brother's head.

"Don't go into our family relations Yusuke," Shizuru looked sternly at the younger teen. "Take it from me, its not a welcome family web of stories."

Confused, Yusuke scratched his head. Keiko looked back and forth between the pair. Danielle nodded her head as if Jets being the name he called himself suddenly made sense. Stephanie spoke up.

"They're the three Fates. Like in Hercules, but in real life."

"Stephanie, that has got to top all others before now. Can't you be serious for once?" Danielle frowned a bit at her long haired friend, but started laughing. "Jets! A Fate! Where **do **you come up with it all?"

Stephanie blinked at Danielle to speak seriously. "I don't." She looked over at the Kuwabara siblings before giving a wide grin with a dig through her purse. Pulling out the cell phone, she seemed ecstatic about something. "I know something RJ doesn't! I wonder if his mom has called him about the fire yet! Hey! Rosemary!" Stephanie went dashing off toward an older couple with a wave.

Danielle turned to the group and explained for her friend. "Sorry, Stephanie comes up with the oddest of things at times. Sometimes its the real thing, other times its just some ruse to get us going."

"All of Danielle's friends are weird!" Piped in Scott with a grin. "So...what new league of weirdness do we have now?"

"Scott!" Danielle made a swipe at her brother, Scott dodging the arm. Danielle's mother took a step between the two.

"Wait, wait!" Yusuke grinned. "If scrawny boy here really wants to know. Half-breed demon lord."

"Fox demon. I hide as a preteen boy but I'm really the notorious King of Thieves in demon world." Shuichi spoke simply as Yusuke laughed about his answer.

"Exerciser of demons," Shizuru flicked her cigarette.

"The world's best exterminator of evil demon kind!" Kuwabara raised up a fist in all its glory.

Yusuke snorted. "Please. You couldn't even defeat any of your demon opponents, they all co--"

"World's best killer hand slapper demoness," Keiko said simply and Yusuke gulped, hurriedly stepping away from the girl's side, saying nothing more about Kuwabara's answer. Keiko held up her hand and smiled. "Ah, the power it holds over the male mind."

"Keiko," Yusuke whined from his safe distance of a few feet away. "That's not funny..."

The group laughed, Scott pouting at their obvious 'pulling at his legs' with demons, half-demons, demon fighters, and demon world junk. What he didn't know...what they said could actually be true. Wait...his sister mentioned demons up a few days ago... Scott looked suspiciously at the group laughing at Yusuke's misfortune. How weird...

* * *

"Mama! I'm off to--" The teen girl stopped at the bottom of the stairs, black hair streaming beautifully behind her above the large yellow backpack. Her short green skirt and sailor type shirt was the same type as Dani and Ellie's school uniform. "Mama, who are you talking to?" 

"Oh honey! Do you remember your father's brother?" Her mother asked from the chair at the table, another woman across from her. The other woman nodded her head at the teenage girl, fingering the outside of her tea cup.

"That's Kagome then?" The unknown woman said. "She's only gotten prettier in time. But she reminds me of a female version of my Yusuke... Are you sure you don't have any other type of drink?"

Kagome stared at the woman, as if placing her in her mind. "Atsuko?"

Kagome's mother seemed proud of her. "I'm surprised you remember the name since Atsuko hasn't been around since your father's funeral. If I remember right, she claimed it was for the drinks. Sake I believe."

"Eh, don't deny a woman her rights. This place reminds me too much of him... Are you sure you don't have something else to drink?" Atsuko asked.

"Now, now. Drinking is in no way a cure of forgetting the pains of the heart. Don't you have your son Yusuke to worry about?"

Atsuko waved a hand. "Yusuke does fine. He takes care of me well enough. He does a real bang up job of protecting people. You should see him go."

Kagome stared at Atsuko as if she were mad. "Excuse me. I hear enough rumors about my old cousin even up at my school. I'd say he protects himself well enough! Mama, I've got to get going. Inuyasha is waiting for me."

"Oooo..." Atsuko winked at the young girl.

"Now Atsuko," Kagome's mom spoke up. "Let's get back on subject here. How long would we be planning for your stay?"

"Stay?" Kagome said turning to the aunt she knew truly little about. "You're coming to live with us?"

"Yes, both me and my Yusuke. He doesn't know yet. The cop I have been making favors with for all these years will be retiring just before Christmas, so I plan on packing up his and my stuff about three days be--"

"You mean the Yusuke Urameshi is going to be here! How am I supposed to bring friends over?" Kagome seemed panicked as she looked to her mother. "Mama! Inuyasha will be here during vacation!"

"Sh, sh honey. Atsuko and Yusuke are part of the family. It will all be fine. If anything should happen, we can explain."

"Explain?" Kagome seemed frantic. "Neither side will understand if we try explaining it! Mama... I have to get going. Inuyasha is here. I'll be back when I'm back!" Kagome waved, racing outside to beat the waiting male in question.

Atsuko looked across the table and sighed. "Yusuke isn't often accepted in the normal world. I'm at least glad he's found his place in the world the last couple years or so," she sipped at her tea. "There is something you might want to know of what happened after his coma. He was actually dead during all that time, living as a ghost. Don't tell me I'm drunk. I know who and what my boy is. He got hired by Spirit World, Koenma, the son of King Enma. Although he's not all that intimidating. Anyway, I feel I must warn you. Yusuke and three other boys with special abilities have joined up to save our world from demons that try crossing over into our world from theirs. Yusuke tells me its the reason why there are so few spotted here or that they have hidden well. But those boys help my Yusuke out with saving the world with several missions. They're friends and will stop by with some others at times for no reason or for another mission."

Atsuko paused before letting out a wild laugh. "Who would believe that I'm not intoxicated?"

"Actually," Kagome's mother smiled briefly. "I have something to say about my own daughter. Just last year on her fi--"

"DEMON BEGONE!"

Atsuko looked evenly at the ward on her forehead before she looked at the old man. "Well, I guess you don't remember me you senile warden."

The elder man gasped at Atsuko before pointing a finger. "Senile warden? Only that stupid child called me that!"

"I am far from being a stupid child anymore! At least move your standards up!" Atsuko stood straight up to lean over the smaller male in question.

The old man stared at the angry lady. He walked off. "Stupid child."

Atsuko snorted, sitting down again. "I never did like your dad and it's not like I married his son. I hooked up with his son-in-law's brother before that stupid gang fight. Are you positive you don't have any sake?"

"Positive Atsuko. Now, listen to this. Kagome in her own way does the same thing your Yusuke does."

Atsuko blinked. "I never saw Kagome to be fighting demons... She always hated my Yusuke trying to fight her when they were young."

Laughing, the story followed.

* * *

"I hate my cousins, I hate them, hate them, hate'em, hate'em, hate'em. Stupid meddling Shiz, now Kazu-K knows, stupid meddling cousins, hate my stupid family, hate them. Shiz is gunna be on my back over this she will. I let down my guard around honey. It's not my damn fault. Why couldn't I be born into a different family? Then I could ask Ellie out. Stupid family lines. Spirit awareness my ass... What do you want?" 

Jets twirled around to see the cloaked figure in the darkness of the room he had been pacing.

"The trial is beginning. I take it everything is being unraveled right now?"

Jets swore under his breath. "Damn straight! Do you know how impossible the soul threads are severed right now? Do you? And my damn cousin was the reason why I got suckered into this crap! Sometimes I wish Kazuma Kuwabara was dead! It would solve the big picture so much easier! And Nekoyami isn't so trapped inside now! He's out again! Ever since that Yusuke-feller became Spirit Detective has only meant more pain for me, not to mention how Kazu-K has gone through the wringer with Nekoyami unleashed! And Shizuru is the only person closest to him to keep him in check! He's already tried to kill himself several times due to that damn cat but only earns more power, more unable to go through with it because Nekoyami won't let him! The only hope on him is due to his true love but she's too busy looking for her brother. And Yukina's not stupid. She wants Hiei to let her in his life as a family member, wanting him to okay the union. She knows he'll do it eventually because she knows how protective he is over her. And and...!"

Jets looked away, sitting down ungracefully, hanging his head so that the messy bangs covered his eyes. "I never signed up for this job. Being the head Fate isn't all it's cracked up to be. Vita was wrong Number One. I was not made for this, I never wanted it. It only caused my family pain. And if Ellie does care for me in similar ways, it would only cause more pain for me. I can't hold this responsibility. I can feel the joy of everyone in this world, but do you know how much pain it holds? Do you know how much pain I hold onto?"

The cloaked figure stepped forward, sitting down next to the teen.

"I keep forgetting you're only sixteen."

"Heh. Sixteen with my own record company now. There's the job I truly enjoy. Not this...stupid meddling." Jets smiled for a short second, looking about the rows and shelves of CDs around the room. "Well, back to meddling I suppose One. Back to my job... Shiz better not spill on my jobs. I'd rather not the world know I was Fate and working up in Spirit World. There'd be even more difficulty. I'll grab my cloak One, it's time to get the real King onto the throne."

Jets threw a cloak around his body, matching with Councilmember Number One beside him.

"Ready Seven?" One asked shortly.

Seven threw One a look from behind the cloak. "Just don't spill like my cousin did."

"Fate disappeared centuries ago. Vita and I knew for good reason of your learning. Cousins are involved inside Fates as well, why spill that one? Besides, Fate being a sixteen year old drama queen human boy? It's not possible Seven, everyone knows that."

"Shove it. You're mocking me. Let's go."

The two cloaked figures disappeared from thin air.

* * *

"Aye've had it aye have!" Jin yelled suddenly another gust blowing up water onto the fire below, dousing it easily. "Dis is worst than fightin' Urameshi it is!" 

Jin flew down to the ground below, staring silently at the dieing wildfire. "Mikko Songs, Hiei, Kurama... Sister, you'd better come'on back here. Aye looked all these years only for ya to die? You were never supposed to die, aye figure aye had a good while left wit ya before fadin'. Perhaps Yukina would like a visit. We're in the same boat... Neigh, she don't know."

Jin stood as if not sure of what to do next before lashing out. "DAMN! Don't aye deserve time with me own sister? Dis is the closest aye can get to her now, fightin' chaos dey caused with no Forbidden Children in th' world." Jin stared blankly as if pondering something, scratching his hair. "How DOES one fight chaos?"

Jin stirred up the wild wind blowing about him, due to chaos caused by his own sister, flying up as far as the Irish wind master could manage. He tilted his head back, cupping his mouth to scream above to Spirit World.

"Aye don't care how tis done but I twill naught allow Mi-shell ta stay dead!"

Jin stared at the sky defiantly for a good measure of time before thinking to himself. Dat's no good threat. Aye threatened them only wit words. Jin then suddenly noticed a spike of energy lashing out; looking at the direction it came from. Since when was there a cat demon inside this human city? He had never sensed this energy before. Curious, Jin flew down from the sky, heading for the spike of energy.

* * *

Lazy. Pick one word to describe what Shizuru was at the moment. Lazy. Sitting at the table, feet up on the seat of another chair, smoke drifting upward in little puffs. She stopped suddenly however, shocked at the energy burst from her brother's room. Shoving the cigarette into the ash tray, Shizuru frustratingly angrily kicked her chair down as she went to Kuwabara's room. 

"DAMN CAT!" She roared upon entering his room. Kuwabara's cat took the open door as a chance to run out of its master's room, frightened by the waves coming from the said master. One furious swing knocked a hit straight to Kuwabara's check. Kuwabara bolted awake only for another hit for his head. Dodging, his hand snagged Shizuru's arm swiftly, glaring down upon her with two red eyes.

"I'LL REMOVE YOUR SOUL YOU MEADLING WENCH IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE HELL THAT FATE KID IS!" His other hand easily grabbed at Shizuru's throat, pressing down into it with strong fingers. "Come sister dearest," he spoke sarcastically as he leaned down to look her straight in the eye. "Your brother wants to know where his dear cousin is after all these years." He leered down at her.

"Go...to...hell...Nekoyami! Your time...is well over...in this damn world...and...inside Kazuma!"

He swelled like a bullfrog, hair rising straight up on both his head and tail, narrowing his red eyes at her. He tightened his hold quickly on Shizuru's neck before throwing her clear across Kuwabara's room to crash through the wall. "INTOLERANT WENCH! TELL ME WHERE THE KID IS WHO CAGED ME INSIDE THIS BODY FOR TEN YEARS!"

"Try Never Never Land you stupid cat," Shizuru said as she rose up from the wall rubble.

He was suddenly right there before Shizuru with a speed she had not even seen from Hiei. Shit, was the first thought inside her mind. And her soul started ripping out of her body, her body shaking with the pulling. Willing with all her might for her soul to stay, Shizuru pulled back in her effort unrewarded. She was slowly loosing her soul. Then, a sudden rush, her soul returned.

"Thanks for the information sister." He waved a mock cheery wave at Shizuru panting from the effort on the floor. "Time to make up to Jeter for lost time. Perhaps I truly will sing a song that touches the soul." He smirked at Shizuru's shocked face. "Oh wait... There is that dratted Spirit World trial he will be attending. Along with King Enma, child ruler, Yoko, and the Forbidden Children... I think I shall have a grand time on a night out. Don't you think sister?"

"You damn fucking cat! Why doesn't your kind die the first time?" Shizuru bolted forward to tackle him, finding her body air born as she crashed through the window. With an "Umph," Shizuru realized that she had been caught by someone.

Eyes looked seriously at her from under the mop of red hair.

"Aye've been after to destroy the likes of him since he's th' one to be sendin' dem Hunters after me sister ya' know."

Jin looked sad. "We almost enimies then we are. You'd protect Kuwabara as much as aye'd protect Mi-shell. Aye've think aye got a problem in me goal. Aye neither wants Kuwabara dead but aye willing to bet that soul in his body is Nekoyami."

Shizuru spoke up. "There are two souls in Kazuma."

Jin turned in the air, heading back for the Kuwabara household.

"Perhaps we'd work together then."

"Then, forget going back. We need to get Yusuke's communicator so I can make a call to someone who can help."

Jin swerved in the air once more, nodding to himself as he carried Shizuru to Urameshi's place

* * *

"...trial begin over the matter of Shuichi Minamino, Yoko Kurama, or otherwise known as just Kurama. Evidence against living please enter in now, tapes will be played first on t--" 

A loud chair fell to the floor as the last Council Member in the row stood up in shock. "GET EVERYONE TO SAFTY! NEKOYAMI HAS AWAKENED!"

Panic ensued inside the courtroom. Kurama being the one up to trial first stood from his chair, clutching a pair of fists. "Nekoyami..."

Hiei glanced over from where he and Mikko awaited their own trials with Jorge strategically placed between the two. "Sounds like you hold something against him fox."

Kurama turned to face Hiei remarking to the Forbidden Child, "Well you should too. You should also be worried. Nekoyami was the boss over several Hunters groups, the Forbidden Hunters one of them. It is foretold he holds S class standards but no one is sure with the way he manipulates souls. Technically, he is just a normal cat demon. But there is something different about him... Nor does he take lightly with insults thrown at him." Kurama's brows pressed down in what Hiei claimed as hate. There was something more personal about this demon to Kurama as well it seemed.

The screen light up in all the confusion with Shizuru yelling at the chaos with Jin yammering on behind her.

"JETER! HE'S OUT FOR YOUR SOUL! GOT THAT? NEKOYAMI IS BACK IN CONTROL! FULL DAMN CONTROL! IF KAZUMA DIES OR IS BLAMED FOR THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!"

"Kuwabara? What happened to Kuwabara!" Kurama yells up at the screen through other screams of getting the royal members safe. Hiei snorts at the paniced question, curiousity getting to him as he curses his evil eye for no longer being available for use. Mikko ran off, blending inside the chaotic room.

"SEVEN! GET GOING TO THE GATES! GET THEM SHUT!" One yells in the chaos at Number Seven.

Seven makes a dash for it out of the panicked room. "ON IT ONE!"

"Number Seven not only shutting the gates...Number One?"

"Correct Number Three. He only signed up to keep them safe after all. Nekoyami will be back under control very soon thanks to Number Seven."

"How? This is no thing to stick a teenager to. Number Seven only holds a strong spirit awareness, what else can the kid really do but plan for well...you know Number One?"

"Yes, I know what you mean. But Seven will be just fine. The only thing Seven will do is plug up the hole on demon power inside Nekoyami's human host. It will hold long enough."

"You hold too much faith in this one Number Seven. What is so special about this one?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just what Vita taught him as a child, helping him out like a mother."

* * *

Silverwing013: Dun, dun, dun! I liked revealing stuff in this chapter! I hope it all made sense to everyone! It is called The Forbidden Past for a reason. Pasts will be drudged up from everyone in here. 

icedragongurl16: Last chappie, Yusuke is trying to tell Keiko that yes, he does like her in that way. He saved her from a fire once. It would probably feel wrong to go save someone else's girl like that. And...Danielle has a nifty power as she is finding out. Shuichi holds a basic idea of what his stepbrother is. Kuwabara's problem should have been explained in this chappie. Jets is just my mystery man. Ha ha. I love Jets. Well, I hope that summarizes up the last one. How was this one?

HieiFan666: Busy I understand. You read correctly. Mikko has been left out of 'coming back'. Jets knows what he is talking about. It was best that her name was not brought up in that conversation. Oh, Genkai knows of what he is at a certain point. He practically told her but gave away his last name in his spellwork since she had been visited by his parents years before.

Silverwing013: Well, that is it for now. And this time...no spoilers on the next chappie. You shall have to wait and see.


	4. Just Show The Love You Feel

Silverwing013: I am dead, aren't I? Not updating for this long and all…. Well, this is my holiday gift then. College keeps one busy. Once again, Yu Yu Hakusho characters are not mine, I only borrow for use of this annoying Forbidden story stuck in my mind.

**

* * *

Friday morning:  
**A tired voice spoke up into the room. Kurama looked up from leafing through papers on the desk. 

"Kurama-feller…." The cloaked figure almost stumbled on his walk into the room. "Crash…here. Mind?"

The figure collapsed onto the bed, not moving. Suddenly worried, Kurama raced up to help the person. "Hey! Are you still awake? Are you okay?"

"The door…." Came the answering voice.

"Of course," Kurama reassured the Council Member as he strode to the door to close it. "Should I be asking anything?"

The Council Member removed the cloak from around his body, tossing it precariously onto the floor. "Should but I'd rather you didn't. Curse this…. Kazu-K didn't allow me to fix the problem completely…. But…Nekoyami will be under control…very soon. Damn who I am to hell…."

Kurama chuckled. "You make your own life confusing. I can understand not wanting many to know of being a Council Member but why hid so much more?"

"So my mother can't find me. So Kazu-K didn't realize who I was…. Now I'm going to be dragged back inside family crap I'd rather leave behind me. But…it is already such a large part of my life…."

The red head shook his head, returning to the desk to study papers. "I do not follow. But you are allowed to crash in here as long as you wish Jets."

"Thanks…." The teen boy turned his back to Kurama, curling slightly on the bed to get comfortable. "At this point, you think people would realize. When I told One that everything was unraveling, I meant it. Your kindness is appreciated…."

Kurama frowned at the desk, turning his seat around. "Talk," he demanded of the teen on his bed. Kurama didn't like the tone that controlled Jets's voice. Jets didn't answer the red head's demand. Kurama stood, walking to the form on the bed. "Jets," he said while his hand started shaking the young human Council Member.

Kurama blinked in realizing that Jets was already fast asleep. Jets must have been tired or something close to the sort to fall asleep that quickly. The young bishie's eyes fluttered under his messy black bangs, words muttering from an already deep sleep.

"Everyone…. Leave me alone…. Leave me alone already…. Let me die in peace…."

Eyes widened as Kurama stared at Jets in shock before realizing….

His hand was lying in a pool of blood.

* * *

Kuwabara glared at his elder sister at the breakfast table. Shizuru swatted him over the head easily. 

"Could it hurt to take his help willingly?" She asked.

Kuwabara's eyes flashed. "You know I hate our family past! Why did you not tell me Jets was JETER!?!"

"Out of respect. Jets didn't want you knowing, he wanted to leave it all behind like you. He was the one picking up all the messes and you know it Kazuma! Give Jeter some credit! Thank your damn cousin!"

"What for!!??!!" Kuwabara jolted up from the table to yell down at his sister. "All he did was lock down on the demon power coursing through me before leaving! I would rather leave it behind but I still have a damn demon soul in my body!!! I still have Nekoyami sneering at me every moment in my head!!! I still have to relive what I did every night thanks to him!!! Me, thank Jeter for leaving the curse in me!!??" Kuwabara snorted. "I think not."

Kuwabara sat, stabbing at the eggs. "I will not take Jeter's form of help ever again. Even more so since I found out last night what his job is. Working for King Enma. Giving King Enma the advantage of seeing into soul threads as well as dream visions. One of the people that tried to kill Urameshi!"

"I made promise to Jeter long ago when he left baby bro." Shizuru looked carefully across the table. "I would not reveal him. He revealed one piece of himself yesterday to everyone. That was his decision. But place some honor on one piece of him being in our family. Make the same promise I did. Promise it to my face," Shizuru looked sternly at her younger brother.

Kuwabara lowered his face. "It makes no difference to me what happens to that bastard," he muttered. Shizuru lifted up her side the table, smashing the whole surface to Kuwabara's face.

"Alright! Alright! I promise to not reveal him!" Kuwabara stared angrily at his sister before turning heal, marching out of the house.

Shizuru sighed with a smile. "He knows as well as I do that he never breaks a promise to me. Pity he didn't allow the help though…. Jeter is trying to use this as an excuse to run out of life."

* * *

"Good morning Abby!" Botan beamed at the sullen Forbidden Child, who was now regarding the bubbly grim reaper with wary eyes. Mikko turned her face away from Botan, going back to staring at the wall of her room. 

"I'm not in the mood Botan. Please leave."

Botan showed off what had been behind her back a second ago. "The best thing to do sometimes is to due the opposite of what you feel like doing. You don't want to socialize, so you must! You don't want to get up and do anything, so you are joining me in activity!"

"How many times do you take your own advice Botan?" Mikko looked over at the grim reaper, catching a startled sad look.

"More than I would like," Botan replied before cheering up. "Come on! The volleyball calls for us! You can always spike the ball Abby…." Botan grinned as Mikko stood up.

"Can I use my imagination when I spike it?" Mikko slowly started smirking at her own question.

Botan laughed. "Of course! Come on! Follow me!"

The two girls ran down the hallway, eager to reach a place to vent frustrations. Botan smiled to herself. Maybe she could get Mikko to talk about it afterwards. She wanted to repay back a friend for giving her hope on her own love interest.

* * *

Yusuke stared up at the school building with a slight frown. "Skipping ain't fun when you're told to..." Shrugging his shoulders as his hands disappeared inside pants pockets, Yusuke walked on fingering the note in his pocket.

* * *

"MOM! GRAMPS! SOMEONE'S IN HERE!" 

The preteen boy shouted the words out so everyone past hearing distance could hear him. His wide eyes watched as the lady on the couch moved.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He pointed a random hammerspace stick at the lady.

She woke up, cross eyed, before grabbing the end of the stick to pull the young boy toward her. Beamining, she threw an arm around him and gave him a nice knuckle on the head. "Your mouth hasn't changed one bit, has it Sota? Ya always did cry as a baby. Com'on! Can't you fight back now?"

Sota howled out shrieks of protest as his mom and gramps were soon in the room, his mom laughing at the activity.

"Atsuko, Sota isn't going to remember you. Sota, this is your...well... You never had a chance to marry. Well, she is your aunt Sota."

"Stupid child! What are you doing to my grandson?"

Atsuko shrugged. "Ain't doing nothing. Same thing I do to--"

"MA! YOU IN HERE?!"

"--Yusuke." Atsuko smiled briefly before to yelling toward the front door. "PIPE DOWN YUSUKE!"

The teen boy stood in the doorway for a moment, looking down at his mom. Slicked back hair, plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes were the outside appearence for the scowling boy. "Your an idiot mother ma! Taking off like that when there are wildfires bursting up due to Hiei and Mikko! And your up at some temple where fire can easily catch onto something! I've still got to g--"

"I thought you trusted that Hiei person," Atsuko frowned. "What's he up to? Trying to kill you now?"

The teen boy seemed startled at these questions. "No, no. Three eyes likes keeping allies. He's up with Koenma. Some trial will happen to say if they can come back here. Hiei's kind aren't supposed to leave this area like this. That's the problem. Ma...when was the last time you had a drink?"

Atsuko held up four fingers. "These people aren't family enough to give me sake Yusuke. What has the world come to?"

Yusuke began laughing. "I noticed all the sake was gone at home." Then he suddenly stopped. "Wait, what?" He turned to face the three faces behind him. "Family...? Oh that's right! Higarashi. I remember picking fights with Kagome... Shora? No. What's your name kid?"

Sota turned red at being called Shora. "Sota, it's Sota. Who are you?" He held onto his stick once more, like a sword before him.

Yusuke grinned at the kid's antics. "Nice sword kid. You weren't born when I was last here. I used to snitch letters from my mother here before she got to read them. She doesn't like bringing it up." He went to ruffle up Sota's hair only to have a the stick swap into his open palm, caught from reflex. "Maybe if and when my friends come back, they can teach you with a decent sword."

"Then there was you and the old man." Yusuke finished his list off.

The little old man, as Yusuke called him, came up to whack a ward onto Yusuke. "Demon spawn begone!"

Eyes wide at the call of demon, Yusuke stood there ackwardly staring at the old man in disbelief. Then he realized that the ward was doing nothing and simply picked it off. "Now I remember what ma called you. I must agree," Yusuke snickered. "Senile warden."

The old man stared forlornly at the useless piece of paper with tears. "My wards..."

"Grandpa..." Sota muttered out loud. "They never work."

The old man fell over backwards, more tears falling. Yusuke laughed at the antics. "Who needs wards against demons these days anyway?" He flashed canines at the old man. "Ever seen a real demon in today's times senile warden?"

The old man quickly stood up. "Ignorant boy! Of course I have!" Sota started making wide, frantic hand motions in front of his grandpa's face.

"Now now father. How about you get back out to your customers?"

"Right!" The old man hurried away.

Yusuke stared at the family left. "That just raised suspisions... Well, uh, nice to met you all again. Hey Aunty, tell Kagome that the bathroom hook says hello."

He grinned widely while his mom burst out laughing at the memory. Even 'Aunty' got a laugh from that one. Back when it happened, neither parent could figure out how Yusuke exactly got Kagome up on the high bathroom hook by himself. She had red marks on her arms, legs, and one on her face but would not say how the red marks got there. She only said it was part of how Yusuke threatened her. Yusuke had. With duct tape. No kid in their right mind LIKED sticky band-aids being pulled off, much less duct tape. But that wasn't all he did. He still remembered the long speech he had given her before she climbed onto his back to hook her own shirt to the bathroom door. Yusuke still thought his story was funny.

He had threatened to put the duct tape on her chest. This was back when they were little kids but still, Yusuke grinned at how his cousin's face looked like after that. His long story? This would ruin her chances of having them grow, therefore ruining all chances of finding her prince charming and having any babies. She didn't believe him, so his story became more elaborated and bigger until she willenly offered to hang herself.

No one believed him when he said Kagome wanted to do it.

She was hanging quietly there for ages before her mom went to use the bathroom and noticed her daughter there. That's about the one memory Yusuke knew of with his cousin. He hoped on one side that his cousin was still gullible but then thought of the embarrassment Kuwabara would have if she were. Then again, who knew? Meeting up with family again now seemed almost a fate, especially since ma told him on the paper at home to go here. His ma nearly never left notes, spend four days of no drinks, and much less with visiting his dad's brother wife and kids.

"Well Yusuke, I must say…. You and Kagome would still make a wonderful pair."

Yusuke glanced up at the words, confused on what his Auntie was speaking about. "Eh? What are we talking about now?" Yusuke whipped his head around at hearing his ma laughing. "Ma? Auntie?" He would never call her anything but Auntie due to what happened years ago when he used her first name inappropriately. "Mind tossing me into the donut circle?"

"Oh! You and Kagome were such a sweet pair together if we got you to behave," Auntie said. "With Kagome's hair still short, you guys looked like twins. We used to joke to Atsuko that she got the evil twin from Matsu so that she would pay attention to her kid instead of her loss. Atsuko still asked for more—"

"Sake," Yusuke chimed in with his aunt. He knew his ma that well enough for quite some time now.

"So that's the 'missing twin' of Kagome's in the family album!" Sota suddenly said.

While his aunt laughed, Yusuke grew bored by his endeavor after his ma. He felt so useless right now since he couldn't do a thing about certain deaths, only that ridiculous Spirit World trial could perhaps do the trick. But Koenma was up against his dad…. Yusuke didn't really give a shit if it was the King of Spirit World, he wanted to fight the damn tyrant and hit Koenma's dad in a far more sensitive spot than a cheek.

But Jets had visited him the night before, privately telling him not to worry so much; they would all come back. With Jets relation to Kuwabara, Yusuke was glad of his mind being put to ease before Jets rushed off to some work related problem.

"Yusuke?"

"Eh? Sorry…. I've got to figure out where Jin disappeared to, a friend of mine. Keep my ma here Auntie." Yusuke turned to leave.

"Yusuke? Have you not wondered on why your mother is here?"

Yusuke paused. "Well, no. I already know that we're coming here, or at least leaving the apartment. Ma's policeman retired."

"Well…Kagome heard wrong. You are less of the evil twin now, with keeping tabs on friends and family."

"Yeah, sis always says to keep away from you because you're a number one bad a-a-a, one bad punk," Sota piped in.

Yusuke stopped a moment. "Yeah…. Punk doesn't fit me anymore though. You can't place someone in a good or bad category Sota. There are lots of the in-betweens. Sure, I fight. But they hold more purpose. I'm not just a fighter but also a protector. And not all battles are straightforward in the bad involved."

Yusuke finally turned and squatted down before the kid. "If you like settling judgement so easily, here's one for you to judge kid."

Sota stared at the changed teen, moodier than his entrance with being so confident.

"Let's say this really powerful ancient artifact got stolen. You're part of the search looking for the thief. What do you think so far kid?"

"Uh…. Why don't you finish it?" Sota seemed slightly worried on this situation.

"Okay, the thief finds you. He says that three days from then to meet him at a hospital and he will give the powerful ancient artifact. Three days later, you go to this hospital and the thief leads you to a room. Inside this room is a terminal lady, hope small on her surviving much longer."

Yusuke paused slightly as Sota leans toward him in the retelling of his 'meeting Kurama' story. "The thief then tells you that he is a former spirit fox demon, known as the King of Thieves. He was killed some years ago and his spirit ran to human world for a place of safety, being born a human. His spirit powers gained back over the years spent as a human until they all returned when 10 years of age. He's past 10 at this point but says he stayed in human world for his human mother who is the terminal lady. The thief says that the powerful ancient artifact he stole was to heal his human mother. He then proceeds to place it to use, wishing his human mother a life of health and happiness in exchange for his life."

Sota's mouth opened up at this. "What? So he died?! I'd try saving him, he wasn't doing any real harm to anyone."

Yusuke stared at his cousin. "Heh," he rubbed Sota's hair ruffly. "Same thing I would have done."

"Okay," Yusuke continues, "you saved the thief. His mother experiences a miracle and you return the artifact to the owner. Have you realized Sota, that theft is a crime? That it is bad? You still need to turn the thief in."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair kid. People judge. What would you think of me if I was a say…of demon breed?"

Sota easily answered this. "What makes demons so much different than humans? They have family and friends as well as problems."

"What if I was a killer?"

Sota actually took a step away at this point, and then took a confident step forward. "I'd say that your reasons are the same as Kagome and Inuyasha's for going after Naruku! To save people!"

"Heh," Yusuke stood up. "Inuyasha then? I wondered why there was demon spirit energy lingering around up here, especially after the old man's actions."

Yusuke stood a while thinking as Sota stood in shock at releasing this information.

"Damn. That was such a Kurama move to pull…. Not going straight to the point. Oh, Sota, don't look that scared. The story about the thief is real. He was placed on probation to work with me in helping people. Now kid, aft—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sota waved his hands about. "That is so cool! You work with a demon! Man…I thought by what Kagome told us was that there is none left in today's times…. Can I meet him?!"

Yusuke's face suddenly fell and grew hard. "Sorry kid. I don't know. I got to go now. Have fun with my mother without all her sake."

Damn, Yusuke thought. I'm getting soft. Taking care of people, being nice, actually missing school, getting all…blah around Keiko, and getting all worried. Change sucks, Yusuke decided briefly before deciding he kind of liked the change.

* * *

Jets was far into meddling with the threads between his hands before he felt a different soul's threads begin to smoothly slide in an appealing way. Checking his fingers for past threads worked on, Jets smiled briefly. It seemed his work was appreciated. Even from one that used to be so reluctant to change before Chaos touched his threads in saving that young boy. Hum…that boy's threads were looking good. Given time, he could very well be on a national football team. Ah, Jets thought with an almost brief smile. Soccer. His American honeys would be yelling at him calling 'soccer' football. Now, if he could figure out why the urge for death and anger has suddenly risen in his own threads. At least no one could discover him as the Head Fate in his sleep….

* * *

"Koenma!" 

The small prince looked up from his many piles of papers, one on each of his 'dead' team members from the forbidden mess, another one was a thick stack on the Kuwabara family linage and history, yet another stack of Nekoyami rested on the desk as well. Koenma had a theory going that somehow the Kuwabara's were a main thread of the trouble going on. But, problem was, he could not find any information on Kuwabara's cousin Jeter Kuwabara at all. He had a sinking feeling that he should be dragging out files for CouncilMember Number Seven though; the one who Koenma knew was the first human on the council. With the way those young boy's powers were... He didn't doubt that they strayed to far from Kuwabara's at the moment. Sighing, the small prince debated getting up for that file or calling Jorge.

"Jo--"

"KOENMA!"

The voice stopped Koenma's own, as it sounded closer and more familiar. His office doors nearly slammed open by the last person he would expect to loose grace even in a time of great need. Kurama. Holding... Holding a young human teen boy. Could it be?! Koenma was just thinking about it...! Was this...!

"Koenma! I can't use any of my spirit energy up here, don't you have a healer somewhere for Jets?"

"Jets?" The name rang unfamiliar to Koenma, sounding more like a nickname than a true name. Perhaps this was not CoucilMember Number Seven. But Kurama was holding one of their cloaks. "JORGE!"

"Yes sir!" The ogre came rushing inside.

"Get Botan! She's off duty right now. Check where she might be. I'll try finding if there is anyone close to heal this." Koenma paused after sending Jorge out. "Wait... It must be him... How else would a human pass the system alive? Damn!" Koenma raced back to his desk to dig under the papers. "This is so not my fault! What did I do to deserve this lately? Ah... Won't go there... CouncilMember Number One! Get down to my office! This deals with Number Seven!"

Kurama raised his ears, hearing the loud word of "shit" ringing at the slam of the phone.

"Now, Kurama. Do you know how this happened?" Koenma hurried over to where Jets was being held.

Kurama looked evenly over at the small prince. "Something to do with the attack Nekoyami gave earlier. Mentioned a few random things before he became like this. Someone called Kazu-K at one point. He doesn't hold a high standard on life. Seems like he would rather leave it with no one bothering him." Kurama shook his head. "His spirit seems too childish to me with the way he acts at times, trying to lighten up everyone's moods. How did he come to work for you?"

Koenma had frozen at one point. "Kazu-K? Are you sure he said Kazu-K? But then... Jeter...Jets...! So obvious right now! And the use of _that _nickname for Kuwabara! Oh shit...!" Koenma paused in getting his breath back as well as taking in Kurama's shocked face at the open vulgar word.

"Do you have any idea whom he probably is at this point? With the Kuwabara linage and their powers, his the strongest... I wondered why there was practically nothing on Jeter Kuwabara! It's because he works up here, for my father! But why! If the linage is true...!" Koenma raced back to his desk checking his papers.

"Jets? A Kuwabara? At least his spiritual powers make sense now with them being too strong," Kurama noted as he waved Botan into the room so that the faerie girl could begin healing Jets.

Botan rushed in, Mikko standing off to the side and away from Jorge. But then Koenma's shocked voice echoed throughout the room as CouncilMember Number One raced inside.

"Too strong! Jeter Kuwabara...has to be, must be, **IS **the Head Fate reincarnated!"

The room seemed to freeze at this statement. The body under Botan's healing hands moved.

"Quit using my damn family name. Hell. Can't any of you damn people let a feller die in fucking piece?"

Jets practically stormed out of the room with how everyone reacted to his words.

"Koenma..." Number One growled over at Koenma. The small prince shrunk at the tone. These were his father's people, not his own.

"Y-yes?" Koenma said meekly.

"Any recall of what I do?" Dark presences lingered heavily around the CouncilMember before rapidly disappearing. "I suppose I always did want that boy to open up. All your spirits read as fine for holding this information. His own spirit has been reading expectedly depressing lately whenever I catch him without cloak. But Koenma," the CouncilMember turned threaten to the small prince again. "Stay _out _of the Kuwabara business."

Koenma nodded at this, sighing with relief as the CouncilMember left.

"Thought I was going to be reported about that to my father for a minute," Koenma said very much relieved as he rubbed absently at his rear. "But this makes so much more sense now... Shizuru with telling on when Genkai was going to die makes more sense."

"Koenma," Jorge said rather quietly, afraid of any repercussions.

"But Kuwabara himself... He emanates of what is the Head Fate's powers then," Koenma continued. "How does that...? Given how the three Fates work, his should be in births and starts of things... How was this event the start of something?"

"Koenma."

Botan spoke up. "You're actually going up against your father. And your bondage line shot up, almost like it's saying its ready before most. Their...deaths...were the start of this. What's that one saying? 'To every beginning is an end and to every end is a beginning.'"

"Uh, Koenma?"

"Insightful," Kurama spoke up. "And rings true. Same idea of 'one door closes and another one opens.' Makes sense that Kuwabara may dream of the end leading to the beginning. It also makes sense on how quickly his spirit energy grows. No wonder I always questioned the likes of a human holding that much on their own."

Mikko spoke up bluntly. "The stupid scary CouncilMember that Koenma fears told him to stay out of Kuwabara business. Idiots."

Jorge sighed with relief. "Thank you for saying so to Koenma."

Mikko huffed with a 'hn' as she turned her head away from all else in the room. It seemed the young half Goddess was not pleased on being dragged away from pounding out her anger on a pumped up volleyball.

"OGRE!"

Jorge winced away from the voice. "Sorry Koenma sir but I really am scared about your father's men!"

Koenma seemed thoughtful for a moment as he looked down at Botan, remembering her words. "Perhaps they won't be my father's men much longer."

"Koenma sir!" Jorge's voice cracked. "You can't go around saying such things!"

Koenma sulked a bit, crossing his arms childishly. "And why not?"

Jorge opened his mouth to answer but the phone rang on Koenma's desk, the small prince grabbing it to avoid his 'underlings' words of how he was acting.

"Koenma here. Hello father." Koenma started looking nervously around the room as Jorge held an almost triumphant look mixed with utter fear. "You want what? Oh. The trail is not over or barely begun, you cannot ask to... I...suppose. Autumn Breeze is just fine, not using any Goddess powers at all since being up here. I see no reason... I suppose that won't harm her. I'll send her down..."

Koenma looked up. "Autumn Breeze, my father wants to talk to you. Kurama, go with her. I would prefer Hiei for this kind of talk but Hiei..." Koenma shook his head. "Perhaps later, I can show father that bonding is not something one can force. I've heard a few stories on him and Abby's mother. But, just head down with her so that she is not...alone? Why is everyone looking at me oddly?"

"You called me Abby," Mikko said stiffly before leaving for meeting up with the God that hated every single cell of her. Kurama quickly followed the half Goddess.

"I did?" Koenma said curiously after they left.

"Yep!" Botan said brightly as Jorge started smirking in the back before sneaking his way out to leave the two alone.

It was very obvious that those two liked each other. And now that Koenma's own bondage line lined up with Botan's... Jorge started laughing out in the hallway. He was half surprised that those two had no idea how well they matched up. Nearly all of Koenma's ogres treated Botan already as if she were the princess. They listened to her orders and never spoke up on how often she was called to Koenma's office or just came down to visit for some reason or another.

"What are you laughing about Jorge? You've still got paperwork on your own desk still," another ogre called Jauhn (pronounced as John) said.

Jorge ceased his laughter. "Hey Jauhn. Koenma is picking up on Botan already. Called Autumn Breeze by Abby a minute ago."

"Finally," Jauhn said. "But get to the paperwork Jorge. There's the matter of a middle-aged man by the name of Akito Yamazaki that I need to send down the line. I think you ended up with his papers."

* * *

"If there is fucking reason to following me One, go away." 

CouncilMember Number One continued following the human teen. "Why are you acting like a depressed angst teenager lately?"

"Because I am a damn teenager!" Jets turned with a raise of his fist. "Why is it that no one will leave me alone lately?"

"Because that's what you get, respect! People respect you even with you so young! With your spiritual powers a--"

"My family's spiritual powers! This! This is all a family duty to me! Head Fate? No! I am only seen as a Head Protector! First to my damnly ungrateful cousin! And Vita! After her being such an important person in understanding crap, she gets killed! Everyone expected me to keep up her duty! Vita was practically my mother for the three world's sake! With how us 'Fates' were raised, family affairs are nonexistent! Kazu-K sees only Shiz as real family, Shiz treats him like a son, and then I'm the family black sheep who people crap on if anything goes wrong! I'm only family in times of need! What about me? Do people realize that I am still left standing here with nothing!? I put up with the crap, I cover for people, I save them, and I...have nothing!"

Jets head flew back as a fist flew for him.

"Nothing? You are a stupid teen after all."

Jets glared at the CouncilMember. "I'm a mincemeat higher than stupid. I'm just pissed off. Hiro, for all the God you are, take a break." Jets stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Everyone can see that I just take my reactions very loudly. Yelling is not that odd for this young feller." Jets gave a grin. "This is just...a stressful moment right now. The trail and upsetting, Nekoyami's entrance, Kazu-K finding out about my real family name..."

One sighed. "As much as this is true, I can sense a much more deeper and depressing reason in your spirit. Vita and I practically raised you as our own in a way. You're like another son to me and I worry."

Jets shook his head at the CouncilMember. "No. Do you think I can think about family? Family is a danger to any Kuwabara fated," Jets shuddered on his own family name. "Normality is something we are not. Marriage may be considered sacred but it is expected of most to hold. Normal. Even among the weird range of demons and gods and whatever else there can be...me and my cousins are deemed odd. We are something to fear, respect, and attempt to destroy. Allies are few and far between."

Jets glanced up slightly. "As much as I knew this before, the knowledge did not affect me this horribly before." He kneaded his temple slowly, messing up the longer locks of his hair. "This isn't right... Let me see... I have been up to a lot lately... There wasn't anything too strange in the Human Realm, except for Number Two's appearance... Perhaps Chaos was involved... That could be it. I think I need to check up on Two's threads, get past the cloaked part of his. See if you can get Two to take his cloak off so I can get a decent grab at that thread of his. Frankly, I only know that he is a feller and a demon. But behind that cloak, there is something more to that feller..."

One paused. "Number Two? I could see him behind this. He is the only CouncilMember not to see the changes that must be made. Keep your emotions and thoughts in check until you are sure of what he affected you with." One stopped a minute. "Chaos? Should I be wary over the fact that there are so many reincarnates of old and forgotten gods?"

Jets shrugged with a grin, his mood much improved from earlier. "Everyone is into the vintage right now ya old feller. Get into the fad already." Jets left the elder CouncilMember in the hallway as he continued walking back to Vita's old workroom, now made his and often used for the CouncilMember's more secretive meetings.

"Cocky young human," Number One said shaking his head. "Then again... The last three Fates were just as cocky. Small pity the human myths messed up the Fates' stories and personalities... I could have gotten Hope's fox up in a fret if he only knew of the human version and not the demon one. Damn. Would have been funny to watch." One sighed. "Time to pull up those tapes for the trial. Going to be hard to pull tapes for Autumn Breeze with whom her mother is..."

The CouncilMember walked off in the other direction, unaware of another CouncilMember listening in from the dark sideline. With a wide grin under the cloak, Number Two disappeared from sight.

* * *

"JETS!!!" Screamed a distraught girl on the Human Realm. "STEPHANIE!!! ELLIE!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THREE FOR BALING ON ME!!!" 

A mother walking past on the sidewalk drew away with her young son. "Stay away from crazy people yelling into thin air. Stay away from all those AmTrans people. Stay away from them. They are no good. Hear me Ando?"

"Yes mother," the little boy spoke parrot-like, used to his overprotective mother.

"Girl. You don't give American people a good name. Or Kurama's friends a good name."

The girl turned at the voice and screamed again, wildly pointing her finger. "IT'S DBZ BOY!!!"

Yusuke grinned. "I am feeling the love today. Lets see…Dani. How's everyone from the fire?"

"Alive, though a couple of them not for long, and rebuilding. Most doing it themselves since everyone needs rebuilding from those wildfires lately."

"Old people?" Yusuke asked slightly curious to the people not to live long. "Or was it a little kid?" He had a slight soft spot running right now after getting to meet his younger cousin a short while ago.

"Wha-?" Dani seemed confused at first. "No. Just a few friends that baled on me to help Kyle move out today. He's the reason why I enjoy bashing other people's fan groups. I'm too nice to do it to my own too much obsessive stalker boy."

Yusuke snorted. "You ain't that pretty. Now I know how you and Kurama met. At least with his fan girls, I can understand the interest but not the obsessive interest that they take. That Kurama needs to find a new weapon and cut his hair."

Dani gave him a hard look. "I'd take offense to how that was stated but I won't because you would probably think Keiko still pretty fifty years from now. What are you doing around here anyway? It is a bit far for you to be coming to this area for some groceries."

"Actually," Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't mind if you gave me directions to a place that has them. My ma was visiting with my auntie, the first time since probably ten years ago when my uncle died. I'll be in this area more around Christmastime because we'll be staying with them." Yusuke grinned. "Kurama would be around the area more too. Maybe I should get a group of four couples eating at a nice diner for Christmas. Kuwabara and Yukina, Hiei and Mikko, me and Keiko if I can manage, and Kurama and you. I just need some mistletoe then…."

Dani waved the idea away. "Doubt it. For us 'Americans' Christmas is a time for family. Any member of the opposite sex would be viewed as a possible member of the family for the future. And it would be wrong of me and foxy to give any impression other than friends."

Yusuke's face fell. "Kurama makes fast friends if he chooses. He did that with me. I kind of thought that…well, I guess I _could_ be wrong. But Kurama never wastes time with someone he does not like."

"Hey!"

Dani jumped and ducked behind Yusuke as a pudgy American boy came around the corner. "Thanks for helping me move! Stephanie has my number! Call me! Bye Daniiiiiiiiiiii!"

Dani peered cautiously around Yusuke with surprise. "Kyle didn't even try getting close to me. I always thought him getting away from his parents would do him good…. But not that much that quickly…."

Then Dani turned suddenly. "Stephanie has his number!!! That is not good! She would get bored and give him my number," Dani said darkly.

Yusuke moved away from the girl. "While you're pondering how to kill your friend, I'm going to go get lost in search for a grocery store."

"Oh! No! I'll show you were it is!"

Yusuke shook his head as he followed the girl. He was getting soft. Fighting all the time was draining and he only wanted to spend more time with his ma, family, friends, and Keiko. When had his life become so people filled? Perhaps he would finally ask Keiko out on a proper date and make Puu jealous for once. The one thing that annoyed Yusuke over subject of his Spirit Beast, Keiko loving the small bird-like creature.

* * *

Silverwing013: Small joke on the kid told by his mother to stay away from the AmTrans people. Anyone catch it? I hope if there was any confusion on my mystery man Jets, that all confusion has been cleared. Kuwabara is another start up confusion lately though with his business with Nekoyami. And to all the people still reading this story and my words, yes, they are coming back. Who? Why the people under trial. The 'hidden Forbidden Hunter' as Mikko worded a while ago shall be discovered for what he really is…. 

HieiFan666: CRYS To the only person who still reviews to me! I am so full of sadness! And joy…. No Hiei/Mikko right now. Sorry. Confusion and things heating up. Sounds right to me. I kind of concentrated more on Yusuke this time around. And Jets. I should lay off the guy for a while. But think about this, Hiei is the only one who doesn't know that Jets is a Kuwabara. Hey, I think this is funny since the oaf Kuwabara does not know that Yukina is Hiei's sister while everyone else does. Without knowing, both Hiei and Kuwabara are thrown out of the same type of loop. Fun!

Silverwing013: Okay, been mean enough lately. Coming up, Mikko's chat with King Enma, the trail shall continue, and be finished this time. No interruptions this time! Well, there will be an arrest made…. And with the arrest, the question of a certain person's authority. The same person Yusuke wants to punch more horribly than he punched the guy's son….


	5. Black And Blue

Silverwing013: Most apologies. I had this chapter written once before and my computer ate it in beams of destruction. Okay... Not quite but I hope you get the general picture. I had to type it over again, from scratch. So, I am most sorry. I do so want to finish this up since I know how it will end, but I always keep myself so busy. Three summertime jobs will do that for a person. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. I'm sure any Koenma fans will love it.

* * *

"The trial of one human, Shuichi Minamino. Situation. Death by a dream vision, two dream vision. Dream visions are not in line with Forbidden rules or chaos. Decision. Is Shuichi Minamino's death allowable by Spirit Realm law?"

The gray haired ogre in the back read this off, very drone-like. A younger ogre sat next to him, a pad of paper at hand with a decorative amount of pens lined up in an unseen order. The red standing in the middle of the trial room eyed the pair in the back for a moment before glancing across the line up of CouncilMembers, a friend hidden within the group as Kurama knew. King Enma sat in his large chair, teen sized Koenma sitting at a large desk at his father's feet, Koenma sending a wry and worried smile to the red head. All the members of the SDFS sat in a line on the right side of Koenma and Kurama eyed the one with large earrings in extra care. The one in question glared before glancing away. The circle continued with guards surrounding an irate human Hiei, the large movie sized screen filling in the gap between the guards and CouncilMembers.

"Residing spirit of Yoko Kurama resides inside Shuichi Minamino." Kurama winced at this statement, trying not to look up at anyone inside the room. He knew his past would be a factor, he just did not know how much of a factor. Yet it was the first thing brought up.

"Yoko Kurama only resides inside Shuichi Minamino. He has been atoning for the past during his time residing in Shuichi Minamino."

"Let us not make Yoko Kurama an issue. It was Shuichi Minamino whose book was made an issue for the grim reaper whom took him to Spirit World. Let us deal within the realm of Shuichi Minamino alone."

"Shuichi Minamino has been great aid to Spirit World. His place on Koenma's team has been a great asset."

"He has stolen from the Spirit World vault," King Enma put into the discussion.

"True. But for what moral value? The life of his human mother."

"Shiori Minamino's life was arranged to die from that time ago," one of the CouncilMember's brought up after glancing down at their stack of paper.

"No. He gave her health and happiness. Not her life. The factor of her life ending was a nine to one. Within the Human Realm we need more like this. Troubles will come but Human Realm has become negative and depressive in thought."

Several nods followed the statement, pausing the groups rambling for a brief moment.

"Then let us bring it back to the Forbidden issue. Law tells us that they cannot fade until the next generation. They have done so. Therefore—"

"Forbidden among Forbidden. She is breaking all the laws."

"Therefore, it does not seem an issue to me either way. If the Forbidden Children fade up here or down there, it does not matter. But the problem lies in not fading, but the chaos caused by this matter. I believe the Forbidden Children have all rights to go back until their time to fade."

"The Forbidden Children do not have any rights. They have no right to go back. Nor does Shuichi Minamino. Once you are dead, you stay dead."

"But you do not take into account for times such as Yusuke Urameshi, another team member of Koenma's team. Nor any others such as Hikaru Obata or Mika Matsuyama. This is only a new, slightly different form of unpredicted death. Dream visions occur for a reason. CouncilMember Number Seven?"

"The reason behind this one almost seems irrelevant to the matter it will cause, but it is important. For matter of Shuichi Minamino, there are several things inside the dream vision I believe are important matter. And with the laws of the Forbidden Children, I think the matter only has one way. They all should be brought back. But it must only be after what they are to cause happens."

"Cause what? Is it Spirit World related? If so, laws probably need to be changed over this matter."

"No," King Enma broke inside conversation again. "The matter at hand is over this human boy's life."

"But these matters of life and death are tied to Spirit World. We must be able to see past an older sibling stealing crayons from the younger sibling to spot the real matters behind the dream vision occurring."

"Siblings. I had a thought. Could this be family issues?"

"We have always put royal family issues under the rug for what we thought the sake for all. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to do."

"No," King Enma said more roughly.

Surprised at the turn of talk, Kurama glanced over to Koenma. Koenma had lowered his face, turned away from his father. Kurama suddenly found he was not the only one looking at Koenma. Koenma found himself glancing about the room, shocked at the gazes. They were all given with more respect than his father had ever been given.

Kurama turned to see Hiei, both wide eyed at the change. And Hiei burst out into a grin, guards suddenly worried by this action.

"But that is the issue here," Koenma spoke up. He had stood. "The bonding. Treating the next King within 300 years as you have. This trial is based off of twisted family issues. This isn't a trial, it is you winning Zephyr. Wanting it to be that Autumn Breeze had never been born…or myself. It is your personal vendetta on you and Zephyr never been together!"

"Bite your tongue boy!"

"Forgetting mother and locking her up! Keeping me out of your sight!"

"We'll settle your so-called issues later!"

"Trying to rid Autumn Breeze from the world, from when you first found out to now! And things haven't been the same since the Zephyr died!"

"KOENMA!"

"You have become…become…. A tyrannical hypocritical…Hitler! It's not even Hitler-like what you are doing. Its pure villainy at the worse form I have seen it or probably more villainy than even my team has faced."

"Don't all children believe their parents are evil?" King Enma said after a long, deep breath. "Continue."

Koenma bit his tongue and reluctantly sat down. There was silence around the entire trail room. A sort of shock of reality that, YES, that did just happen.

"CONTINUE!"

One of the members of the SDFS shuffled their papers. "Forgoing the God eating demon sitting inside the room." One of the members covered his mouth to stop the laugh from being heard. "These matters do collide but the real consultant seems to be CouncilMember Number Seven and the human Kazuma Kuwabara whom is the two whom had the dream vision. Seven, describe please and then we shall discuss."

"Ah. Shuichi Minamino. His led up to bleeding. Bleeding is something you do when alive. The symbolic rose wept downwards, but never died. All three bodies were lying on the ground at the end. Sleep, perhaps death represented. But, unlike Kazuma Kuwabara." The speaker paused slightly. "It suggests only sleep. I have had more experience behind reading into these. I was not chosen to be mentored by the former Number Seven lightly. My talent lies under such issues and seems to be unrivaled by all."

"Arrogant words but true."

"Dream vision read into, what should be the group's choice on the matter?"

"Selfish, but, Shuichi Minamino's lack of presence in the area has the lesser demons whom have crossed over attempting things they would not dream of before. The idea of Kurama protecting the area is powerful in their minds. And we know well that Shuichi Minamino's heart is not that of a usual demon. Human, Demon, God…. He views people not on what they are but who they are and their personalities. Even Yoko Kurama had this. It just rested inside the Demon Realm where most demons did judge."

"I see the selfish part. Having Shuichi Minamino alive is an advantage for many."

"Agreed."

"What of the circumstances? We cannot be selfish. Do circumstances allow for Shuichi Minamino to return?"

"For this, we must look inside the Forbidden structure. As broken as it has become due to the first female one, we still must keep in mind the structure of the three worlds."

"Ah yes. The rules…."

"Each Forbidden Generation shall be born two on the day the last two fade from existence."

"Or chaos can arise as we know."

"Yes. Surprising how two children made 'forbidden' is so important to the world's structure."

Kurama glanced over at Hiei to see him sulking, if a little bored.

"There can be no more than two Forbidden Children in one generation and no less in a generation. Well, this law is still holding. This is in accordance to code 64 and section 227 from paragraph 309."

There were nods from all reading their notes.

"Such are the matters of a Forbidden Child to be allowed in from the following paragraph of 310 from the same code and section. Following that is a list of what makes them qualified as the Forbidden. Then the side notes of Forbidden Children being male, which has been broken, and the Forbidden in a same Generation never meeting each other, which has been broken as well."

"Looking at matters, we may have to form a paragraph 311 on the fact of if one would die. All have faded in the past. Death has not been an issue for Forbidden. Therefore, this is completely new territory."

"Correct."

"That path did not get us anywhere."

"Should a new path be forged? Create a paragraph 311 on if a Forbidden would die?"

"No. Our problem is not the Forbidden dieing but one who died as well with them. It complicates the whole matter."

"Why do I have the feeling we should have discussed the matter of the Forbidden Children first for a new law and still be under question on if Shuichi Minamino should be brought back to life?"

"See, that is a biased opinion. It is not if Shuichi Minamino should be brought back to life, it is whether or not Shuichi Minamino is allowed to stay dead or stay alive."

"This matter is like those in bottom purgatory. The 'vegetables' as the Human World call them."

"Yes, there. New path. Shuichi Minamino's body is in a 'vegetable' state down in Human World, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Discussion then on the 'vegetable' laws and laws applying to Shuichi Minamino's case and forget the other factors for the moment."

"Yes. Could we have the intern run us off copies on these laws please?"

King Enma nodded and the younger ogre in the back ran out of the room. There was a pause before the CouncilMember on the very end stood up.

"Proceed to a short break. CouncilMember Number Seven would you see what has delayed the third one under question today? And CouncilMember Number Three, gather up your recordings of all three under your specs as well as the official ones."

Two of the CouncilMembers nodded before rushing off. The trail room broke into a soft buzz of chatter. Sighing, Kurama leaned against the guardrail surrounding him from his spot in the center of the room. He glanced over to Hiei, to see Hiei looking at the exit door in worry. It was not faint worry either which caused Kurama to worry without knowing quite why. Of course, Kurama was not privy to know that Hiei had just seen where Michelle was at the moment. (All people wanting fluff can now openly praise the whole 'bonding' issue between the two.)

Where was Michelle, Kurama wondered. He suddenly had a thought. If Michelle had never met Hiei, would they all be dead right now? If Mikko were the main cause behind the family issues anyway, Hiei and Kurama would not matter much up in Spirit World. What then, was their purpose up here? It was not a purpose Kurama could see at the moment. Perhaps he should ask Jets the exact details over the matter. Jets seemed to know far more than he should, even for a Kuwabara working under Spirit World.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" A CouncilMember stretched arms high, walking toward Kurama. "I thought they'd never get there! Congrats Kurama feller!" 

Kurama smiled at the words. "Yes. But you forgot we are not familiar up here."

"You forget I pull ditzy moments and am naturally loud. Nobody pays attention to my high spirit. It's disappointing!"

"Number Seven! Quiet down! We have two more left to deal with!"

"Yes, yes!" A grumbled yell. "We have one done already! We do our jobs good, very good!"

"Hey," Kurama spoke quietly. "Would you mind explaining what is going on? If this is with family issues up here, then why did Mikko met Hiei and cause all three of us to die?"

"Because the family issue is so large," the CouncilMember whispered back. "There is a reason behind even you two. You two are the perfect example of what I call Koenma's laws. And King Enma's laws affect you. The effect and proof of all three of you dieing is going to result in a revolution."

Kurama frowned. "How am I…?"

"By the past of Yoko Kurama. Your past. Demons of your class should not be in Human Realm. And you should have died. King Enma…interfered. But Koenma followed up by only placing you under probation to help everyone. It didn't matter you were demon to him, not really. But King Enma and Two interfered and gave you a kind mother, to send a 'demon heart' into rage. King Enma no longer holds any moral values. He clings to power. The more problems he can 'fix'…. You should be getting a start up picture of this now. Spirit World is slowly realizing this; many are too fixed in tradition. You three dieing has broken the mind of traditional thoughts. Rules must be thrown out."

Kurama stared at the CouncilMember. "So Koenma…. I see. We are the breaking point of sealing the deal. Making Koenma…."

The CouncilMember nodded. "Yes! I still cannot believe it! We shall win!"

"SEVEN! SHUT UP!" All the CouncilMembers turned in unison to yell at the noise.

"NEVEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!! Lunch time!"

Groans filled the area as the CouncilMember's voice echoed throughout the hallway. Kurama laughed out right at the CouncilMember's actions. "Perhaps you do need to turn it down at times."

"What?! No way Kurama!" Laughter followed across the hall at the statement.

"Besides, I am an extremist in my thoughts. If I am not loud, I don't feel like I'm alive or matter. If I don't do what I chose to do, then the world is false and unreal. It's my way of life and my way of thinking. You've seen how extreme I can be like this."

"Yes I have. You certainly do stand out and make the world notice you."

"You." Both turned to notice Hiei staring at the CouncilMember. "You went to go search. Where is she?"

Kurama smiled. "So that's what you've been worried about. Even with how you two are fighting. I never knew you could be so cute Hiei." Kurama chuckled, waiting for Hiei's timed reaction.

"You don't know how it is fox, shut up. Where is she?"

Startled, Kurama blinked. He was expecting 'Shut up fox! I am in no way cute!' and some reason that Hiei couldn't come back to life if the other Forbidden Child was missing. Some childlike excuse. But he had received none. It was somewhat what he expected but in a completely different tone than he expected of Hiei.

"She went missing after her talk with King Enma last night. I found nothing of her up here. Her energy has disappeared. I thought near the end of the trail of a place."

"Where?"

The CouncilMember drew back a bit. "What caused this?"

Hiei's chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "That is not your business. Where…is she?

"The exile chamber would explain her energy…. But that would be cruel for—"

Hiei had already left the hall, muttering curses as he left. The CouncilMember shook a head. "Pardon me Kurama. Hiei is acting unexpectedly." The CouncilMember walked inside an unused room on the hallway before locking and shutting the door.

"Hiei?" Kurama glanced down the hallway to find no answer and no Hiei. He looked back to where the CouncilMember had gone inside. "Well then," he grinned. "Maybe I should just act out of character myself and get at least some answers."

"No energy up here. Pity I don't have some special allowance up here or some sort of God energy." Kurama leaned down to his shoes, listening at the doorway carefully as he picked a pre-made grass stem. "Ah. Maybe not the preparation expected when I thought there was a chance I would have to return here. But…the similar design should work." Placing the stem inside the keyhole, Kurama jiggled it around before a click sounded. Easing open the door, he stared in shock at what was behind it.

Jets stood, cloak hood thrown back, thrown inside a pure white energy as he eyed the white web between his fingers. It was intimidating, the power surrounding Jets alone. The feeling it spread to Kurama. Fear. And Jets was just standing there.

Kurama shut his mouth and quickly revised any opinion of the power Fate could hold. And then felt very sorry for Hiei if Hiei would come to realize this.

"Well, that web link was unexpected of him."

Opening his mouth, Kurama spoke as controlled as he could under the feel of this power, "Wha…. What is it?"

Turning his head toward Kurama, Jets didn't seem surprised. "Go ahead and see for yourself." He strode up to Kurama and Kurama had to lock his knees to stop them from shaking. "Look at Hiei's web on the very left hand side. The threads are strong and stand boldly by themselves. The second one up from the bottom continues solidly across to the right side, even if it is not as strong as the left side in some places."

Jets nodded toward his hand. "The bottom one is the weakest, saying Hiei feller could give a shit less about most people but feels strongly about ones deemed important. Say, friends and the sibling family, the second one up from the bottom. But his top one on the left side is strangely weaker than before and the threads are varied, not strong in feeling at all. This shows up something strange, because this means that Hiei's anger is suddenly dispersing."

Frowning suddenly, Jets continued. "This is not normal, something so strong breaking down as such. But if you travel down the thread to the right side, his web has been completed. Well, not in manners of death. In manner of speaking, his personality and feelings on things have started settling down. His top right side has never had a thread until now. It is weak; mind you, but growing very strong. He let go of his anger from recently to figure out things which has formed a turning point."

Jets smiled.

"The top right stands alone for unconditional love, often forming into a mating family. The second one from the top on the right still holds very strong. Hiei feller has always been protective. That thread has always gone down to the friends and sibling family. Most likely, Yukina honey for this matter—along with a few other splinters for your team. But look at how there is a sudden thread coming up instead to unconditional love."

Chuckling at the situation the web was showing him, Jets continued. "It's stronger than the unconditional love itself, but both are growing quickly. It's surprising for Hiei feller. But at the moment, his protection thread going up to the unconditional love is pulsing. So…I think he's finally figured things out. At least for the most part. As planned, but not quite as I figured. Things will get interesting when Hiei feller brings Michelle honey back. His form of protection has always been interesting to watch and this thread is very thick at the moment. Does not beat Yukina's protection thread...yet, but I am looking forward to watching this."

Frowning at the half lesson he had received on reading a Fate's threads, Kurama narrowed his eyes at the web between Jets's hands to see better. "I understand…if I don't really see."

"Hmmm?" Jets leaned down to look at Kurama better. "Do you not feel well?"

Kurama stared at Jets with faint shock. Jets…didn't realize? "No, no. It's just the explanation was a bit much."

Jets frowned. "I doubt that…. Ah!" He quickly fisted both his hands and put them to his side, breaking the web as well as the white glow around him. "Sorry. It's been a long time since other people have been present while I've done that."

Jets bound forward, a hand reaching out to tussle Kurama's hair. Dodging, Kurama peered at Jets hopping on one foot to gain back balance.

"Com'on fella! There must be somthin' special about you! Besides Shiz and Kazu-K, you're the only one who holds my secrets! But I put my trust in you! Ah! I've only known ya a week fella! Com'on Shura!"

"Eh?" Suddenly taken aback, Kurama stared at Jets as if he had gone crazy. "Shura?! And honestly, your attitude makes me doubt your truthfulness over the trust matter…. Nevermind, I _can_ believe it." Kurama seemed half annoyed. "Why Shura?"

"Shuichi, Kurama…. Doh'!" Jets tossed the cloak over his head. He chuckled. "I blame Emily honey for that one. Simpsons isn't something Ellie watches with me."

* * *

"Kurama!" Koenma hissed fearfully. "Where's Hiei?" 

"I believe he went after Michelle," Kurama answered with a high tone of amusement.

Koenma, taken aback, got his wits back from this tidbit of information. "Don't sound so overjoyed on that! He does have to be AT the trial in order to hold a chance of coming back."

Kurama stifled his amusement. "True. But," he trailed off with a frown. He suddenly sent a scowl at one of the CouncilMembers lined up around the room. "'As planned, but not quite as I figured.' I wish I could figure out his method of planning."

Kurama suddenly jumped as he felt a surge of sudden energy. Familiar too. "But!" He said in disagreement to it. "Spirits cannot use spirit or demon energy up here! And Hiei's human now!"

All members inside the trial room duly noted Kurama's outburst with proper tones of astonishment. At the same moment, before anything more could be said, the trial room doors blasted off of their hinges and flew across the room. Hiei standing with a surge of anger about him Kurama had only witnessed a few times, and none as large scale as this.

"Bastard! You underestimate us!"

Hiei's voice echoed like a bad movie effect as all sat in stunned silence.

"Hiei," Kurama spoke up.

Hiei continued glaring his chocolate brown eyes straight ahead. Everyone inside the trial room looked to where Hiei was directing his anger, finding a puff red King Enma practically bursting at the situation.

"Fear and suppress us all you like, we shall give you something to truly fear!"

Hiei strode forward purposely.

"Then you shall stay dead!"

Hiei burst out laughing. "Death does not scare me. My sister is safe. Kurama's insured back his own life. And either choice you make for me, I will make sure I deliver you a personal hell for what you have done to Mikko!"

His aura flamed outward, causing a few to flinch and the remainder to cringe. Hiei chuckled at the reactions. "Perhaps I should start with Haku, the third Forbidden Hunter. After all, he stands among your Council at ranking Two. Or should I start with your power obsession? Your fear of the unknown, the strong. Attempting to kill a Spirit Detective for being born what he was. Sending others for the dirty work. Sounds familiar. Or should I mention your insanity from breaking ties with your bonded? It certainly looks like insanity. Spirit World, a power driven by insanity. That sort of power bodes ill tidings. But," Hiei paused. "Neither the girl or I were satisfied alone with destroying you in those sort of ways."

Hiei's eyes widened in glee and glinted, his lip curving upward into a dangerous grin. Black and blue flashed across the trial room, both Hiei and Michelle openly attacking the King of Spirit World.

Pandemonium ensued. By the time everything got sorted out, Hiei was pinned under the combined force of Kurama and half of the SDFS, Michelle pinned under the other half of the SDFS, and CouncilMember Number Two being held down by the other six. CouncilMember Number Two's cloak had been tossed off, a very scared demon face snarling at all the idiots around him. Fortunately, CouncilMember cloaks are a very strong defense due to their form of power in Spirit World and none of their souls were in any type of danger. King Enma had his relatively fair share of slashes, causing him too look more like a deranged poor man than a royally respected man. No one needed to hold or pin him down for Hiei and Michelle's attacks had solved the problem of him moving too soon.

A loud calm voice of a cloaked CouncilMember spoke up. "The accusations have been noted. The accusations have been weighed. The accusations of many long years along with CouncilMember follow ups have been taken into consideration."

"Treason!" King Enma bellowed from his seat.

"Due to the length and extremity of these accusations, not to mention authenticity and truth of these accusations, a formal vote is called upon. Both CouncilMembers and SDFS members, votes must be all accounted for. A formal vote of removing the current King from the throne."

"NO!"

"As rules call upon such a vote even though such a vote has never been done in Spirit World to date, at least 80 of all high ranking members of the current King is needed to cause such a change. As both groups and all of us are present at this moment, votes are called upon."

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

"Witnesses to the vote are Prince Enma Junior, two of his Spirit Detective Team, one of which is a Forbidden Child, and the other Fobidden Child whom is named as Forbidden among Forbidden. Recording device used, CouncilMember Number Three's top spec."

A metallic blue spider scrambled its way forward at the attention, snapping at the Forbidden Hunter Haku's pant leg before click clacking away in hurry as a foot nearly smashed down upon it. It clicked madly at safe distance, appearing as if it enjoyed taunting this particular CouncilMember in their true guise.

"Slipgear," toned another CouncilMember as they tapped their foot upon the floor. "This is a serious matter." The spec clicked once more and clambered up onto the side table, the large screen flashing on for the spec's view of the room, a red dot flashing at the top of the movie screen.

"Let the vote begin."

* * *

Silverwing013: Any guesses on how the vote ends?

MesmericVision: Thank you! I've read so many stories and seen so many movies that are obvious that I make an effort to make mine not obvious. And confusion makes it more fun to read and the reader to figure things out. Stupidities are welcome. We all have stupid moments.

Silverwing013: Well, it could be some time before I can actually post the next one, sorry for my busy-ness. But so much thought has gone to this that I will finish if people care enough to cheer me on. Otherwise I feel lack of need to post it. Lack of imput makes for lack of output and lack of output can make for lack of imput. If that made sense. It is the circle of completion. The circle that lets the good stories survive.


	6. Cause It's A Great Day To Be Alive!

Silverwing013: Okay, I'm back with this one. This chapter was written a long time ago, forgive me, when my writing style was changing. Although, my writing style probably is still changing. In any case, this chapter has been held onto for a very long time. I am really hoping to get this story properly finished but I am warning everyone here. My main focus right now is on LAST. Very different type of story and when I look at it, it sort of reminds me of some old Korean dramas I was into watching. Little, but important, moments type of thing. Anyway, I am only warning everyone. Not to mention I do have that annoying life outside of fanfiction… If only one was paid for fanfiction writing. I wonder what type of system we would have to figure how much each writer received? Number of hits? Reviews? Anyway, here is my update on this story after a good year and a half I believe. Sad, when I think I first came up with the entire story in my head way back in 2004. No wonder the writing style has changed so much! But this writing style here is old as the chapter was actually written some time ago. It'll be updated to my current style in the next update I'm sure.

**

* * *

Three weeks later:**  
The red head rushed down the street, hardly pausing as he went. His step bounced, only trained will not allowing the eager sprint. He turned the corner, emeralds sparkling as he spotted the groomed house down the street. His mood could hardly be crestfallen. Not by the cloudy sky or by the three week wait of fan girl squeals upon spotting him. Nothing could ruin the fact that he was ALIVE and heading home to family.

Palms shoved at the front gate, legs broke into jog.

"Mother! I'm –"

His over exuberant voice fell quickly, echoed across the silent yard for but a brief moment. His shock lasted longer. The scene of a small fox pinned to the door by still blazing arrow, demon energy vibrant to his renewed senses. The fresh scent of blood caused him to cough up a gag. And fully cause action.

"Mother!"

He bolted for the house.

* * *

"Mama! I'm home!"

Kagome dropped her backpack at the door, and scuffed off her shoes. The temple was rather quiet…

"Sorry! Auntie ain't here," yelled out the now familiar voice of her cousin.

Kagome sighed. Her cousin Yusuke was much better than what she thought he'd be. Atsuko and Yusuke had moved in much sooner than planned due to her son's insistence.

Souta, who revered his elder cousin greatly, told Kagome in a manner of fact tone that Yusuke was worried about his mom. Even though Yusuke teased her brother constantly, he also kept him company. Kagome couldn't always be around her family as much as she liked.

She may not trust Yusuke within a mile's throw of her school friends but he genuinely seemed to care about the people around him. He wasn't as bad as rumors said. Perhaps it was she who couldn't trust her school friends around him.

"You're spacing," Yusuke informed her as he went past.

"I am not!"

He merely laughed at her. "Careful Kagome or I'll use duct tape. I'll have to inform your prince charming you are unfit to bear children."

Kagome fumed at the words as Yusuke tossed her a very demonic grin over his shoulder. She channeled her anger and calmly closed the door. A very audible click was heard, followed shortly by Yusuke's yells, promptly followed by Kagome's laughter.

"Hey! Kagome!" Yusuke yelled back with a laugh at her strike back at him. "You know I have to get back in there with more boxes!"

However, a horrible feeling filled Yusuke shortly after he finished speaking. There was a demon inside the temple! Dropping the boxes, he pounded on the door. "Kagome, get out of there! I mean it!"

"No way Yusuke! You brought it on yourself in your perverted ways! Does that Yukimura girl know you're a perverted jerk?"

"This is how you spend your time here!?" A very disgruntled voice spoke from Kagome's side of the door. Startled, she stopped laughing to see who it was. "We could be shard hunting instead of you doing nothing here!"

"Kagome! Hey! I don't want to break down this door!"

Kagome's eyes widened, spinning around to unlock the door. "Yusuke Urameshi, don't you dare!"

"Who the hell is this guy!?" Rang out two enraged voices.

* * *

"Just keep going! It's right ahead!"

Panic rushed through the three running on the outer edge of the amusement park. The smallest one of the trio actually turned his head around to spot the flashing of shadows behind them. Gulping down both saliva and a fresh breathe of air, he nearly gagged as his vision seared with rainbow colored white dots. The adult pair was falling behind.

"Hurry!"

Another voice shouted from ahead.

"Over here! Hurry up!"

The breathless trio stumbled and crashed over the doorway. The two waiting at the building went into immediate action.

"All right," the girl said walking back in as she brushed off her hands. "That circle of dirt should cover most of these shadowy demons. Most are D Class, right?"

She turned to the guy double-checking his shield up around the building. "Yeah, but there is a lower B Class demon feller in charge of them all. Better hope the feller in charge does not get too enraged. My shields only work so far."

The girl gave him a disbelieving look. "Then why did I reassure Shuichi that _we_ could protect him here?"

The guy flashed a grin. "Because of my amazing prediction abilities Dani honey! Besides, I may be renovating parts of my karaoke place, but I still have," he turned to flick on the flashing array of lights.

"Oh!" The youngest of the trio who had literally fallen in, stood up to hand the girl his flashlight. "Thanks for the warning and the flashlight."

The guy took over though. "Ah, it's nothing Shuichi feller. This heavy-duty flashlight comes from another crazy friend of Dani honey's. That honey is a real rabid chipmunk taking steroids from a government quality computer system."

All eyes stared at him. The girl with him finally cracked up into a smile. "Stephanie would find praise in that outrageous statement. Well at least I don't have to worry about my second drawing anymore."

She picked up a worn sketchbook; flipping to a drawing of the young Shuichi beaming a flashlight at dark shadows much like a super hero.

Shuichi smiled at the portrait of himself. "Sweet."

"Shuichi," came a stern voice as the two adult forms sat up from the floor. The young preteen flinched, turning.

"Yes dad?"

"That's our cue Dani honey," the guy stated. "Ellie will be finishing up reading her promo songs soon."

"Don't you two move," the father figure said barely turning his eyes to the pair. "Now, will this attack of the shadows be explained to Shiori and I?"

The young preteen fidgeted. "Well, I'm not sure on how that information falls." He glanced up to Dani for unanswered help.

"What was on the door?" Shiori finally spoke. "Who would put that unfortunate animal up on our door like that? And such a newspa—"

The young boy cut in. "That was a dead fox pinned to the door with an arrow." He mentally winced at the message clearly being sent with that. Dani could be heard gapping at the thought of a dead fox. "And I'm sure Kurama would verbally flay and mince me with guilt if I told anymore."

As if to accentuate his pronouncement, the shining shield around the building reverberated as one of the shadows attacked it. The two parents turned to each other questionably, asking the preteen about this 'Kurama' character, while glancing at the shield. No information the preteen held was worth holding back in a situation like this, right? Shuichi, however, turned to the other, older boy. "Jets!"

Jets grinned, running a careless hand through his messy black hair. "Oh don't worry. They'll break it."

Another girl with puffy brown hair had entered the room on this pronouncement, freezing along with the rest of them.

"WHAT?!!?"

The new girl steamed forward. "Jets! What do you mean they'll break it? They're dead, you told me so!"

Jets merely pointed out the window at the barrage of shadows. "They'll break it," he clarified calmly.

"Shadows?" She asked him almost conversationally.

"Yep," he answered back in the same tone.

She turned around; going back to the room she came from. "Okay. Go back to playing that weird game again. It's not like I'm awake to witness it."

There was a lengthy pause.

"You know, I really like her when she's on those sleepy pills."

"JETS!" Dani and Shuichi yelled at him.

Jets turned to face them. Shuichi had managed to heave up the heavy-duty flashlight once more while Dani clutched a pot of dirt close to her chest. "It's the truth. Imagine if it was Stephanie honey acting like that."

A look of horror passed over Dani's face. "Lord no. I can't even imagine what she'd do." She gave Jets a look. "Just why _are_ you so calm about shadow demons coming after us?"

"Yes! Why are my wife and I supposed to just sit here?"

Shiori turned to her husband. "Kazuya, calm down. We need to be calm and take it one step at a time. Now, should we worry or not?"

"No," Jets answered easily.

"Good," Shiori answered. "Now if my questions on why we are being chased by…shadow demons you called them?"

She glanced up at Dani and the girl nodded, taken aback. Dani spoke up. "I am going to have to side with Shuichi here."

"That is what I'm worried about," Shiori replied. She held up a bloody note. Everyone in the room turned to read the message. _'Traitor son ain't alive to save you now pathetic human.'_ After a pause, Shiori continued. "There was a newspaper on that door as well. I may have only had time to register the word 'dead' and the picture of my Shuichi but—where is my son?"

Her voice took on a higher trill. Both Dani and Shuichi winced at her worried eyes glancing about for answers.

"Funny how Kurama's paper hates him so much," Shuichi muttered. "Ironic really."

The preteen boy froze and turned to Dani. "Please tell me I did not just sound like him!"

"Well that sounded like the feller," Jets said satisfied.

Shuichi's face paled dramatically. "NO!"

Jets gave Shuichi a rolling the eyes look. "If you would get over your self conscious issues of yourself and listen, you would properly hear it _sounded like the feller_."

Shuichi blinked in fear of the stressed words. Then his face alighted with joy, racing for the window. "It did! Dani! He's back!"

Jets's shield broke as he promised it would, letting a long off call penetrate the shocked silence of the group's protection failing.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

"Oh!" A voice said startled. "It's so good to see you up Hiei."

Hiei nodded at the comment before resting his head back down.

"Hn."

At the door, Yukina smiled. Hiei was often around the temple away from the loud city. Unsurprisingly then, Yukina had picked up on the different tones of his grunt. Appreciative, she decided. She turned to place the tea tray on the bedside table next to Hiei's bed. After weeks of not eating, the three would have to work up the easier to eat foods and use their energy wisely. As it was, Hiei seemed to manage to sit up against the wall with one leg giving his chin a place to rest and the other leg lying across the bed.

Yukina turned to leave, prepared to leave him be.

"I take it Kurama didn't take the resting advise," Hiei's voice rasped out.

Yukina turned back to face Hiei with a smile. "Kurama took it, but said mentally he would rest better going home to see his mother."

Hiei snorted. "Figures."

There was a pause in the conversation then. Yukina tended to amend to the invisible rules around people, making conversation if her voice seemed to be wanted. However, there seemed numerous times when Hiei followed the invisible rules around her in familiar way. Kurama followed them but would have an underlying teasing note under the pleasantries. Genkai, Yukina was familiar around as well, but Genkai would pry if she could. The others acted as they only could, especially Kazuma and Yusuke. But with Hiei, Yukina never had to worry like she did with the others.

Yukina had never broken the unspoken relationship between herself and Hiei. But it was with sincere affection she now broke that relationship.

"I'm glad for you."

Hiei took his eyes off of the bed next to him to look at Yukina and blinked. "Hn?"

Yukina smiled lightly. Confused but interested.

"When she wakes up, I'd like to talk to her. Properly introduce myself so I can get to know her. She must be something special."

His eyes blinked at her again and widened as he took in the statement. His eyes drifted back over to the bed beside his own. "Something certainly," he rasped in reply. The rasp was slowly disappearing the more Hiei talked. "Stupid girl."

"I can judge for myself when she wakes," Yukina said. "But I really am glad for you."

Choosing to ignore the repeated opinion on how Yukina felt over the matter, Hiei spoke up once more.

"You said when, not if."

"When," Yukina said. "For I doubt you would leave the unfairness be and Koenma seems scared of you."

Yukina left the room, pleased that Hiei had smiled at her "you're welcome" to his "thank you". She smiled. Not many people were allowed to be so close to Hiei to realize "you said when, not if" was actually a thank you.

And don't think it got past Yukina of the affection on Hiei's raspy voice when he said "stupid girl".

* * *

"So the traitor son returns," the deep voice of the shadow demon spoke up in sarcasm. Everyone paused in hiding or flashing lights or chucking earth at the shadow minions to see the visual appearance of a certain red head. "Quite a pity you are played so easily by such a pathetic and worthless human."

"She is not worthless. I gave her health and happiness at the cost of my life. No one is going to negatively touch her."

The dark shadow laughed. "But even you deem her worthless. Worthless of knowing your history."

The red head visibly flinched at the statement, looking up to where his mother stood.

"The minute great Yoko Kurama disappears, the minute any demons attack her, she is just another ignorant worthless human." The shadow demon cocked his head slightly, staring curiously as the traitorous demon fox's face became colder and colder.

"Ignorant," he stressed.

Emerald eyes hardened, his jaw clamped down in such a way that the shadow demon took pleasure in. He was gnawing on his own tongue, a sure giveaway sign of normal restraint being broken down. Anger was the shadow demon's favorite friend. Surging anger was always his opponent's downfall when they finally cracked.

A wide arrogant grin broke across the shadow demon's face. He was going to crack Yoko Kurama, it was only a matter of time.

"Worthless," he hissed, a gleeful sadist hiss.

The shadow demon crinkled up his eyes. The traitor's chest had hitched its breathing motion. His fingers had wrapped up into fists, leaning on his toes as if to burst forward in physical action.

That's right, Yoko Kurama, thought the shadow demon. Attack me. Come get me with your own two hands and punish me, he goaded. One touch is all I need. Come on. Come strangle me! My shadow minions can easily overtake their defenses! Act or I will shatter you!

The shadow demon burst out into a loud, low-pitched cackle.

"Human," he finished.

As if on cue, the red head burst into action. Just not the action anyone there expected.

He ducked.

Curiously, he glanced behind him to see a large heavy-duty flashlight go careening off to smash beautifully into the road. Intact. He turned back around as the young Shuichi immediately began apologizing frantically.

"I didn't mean to! I really didn't!" Shuichi yelled frantically as his arm reared back to throw a pen from his pocket. "Hey!"

The shadow demon grinned, a low cackle bursting out once more as the traitor's face paled drastically. Shiori and Kazuya found themselves in the same position as the youngest member of the family, voices frantic. Jets and Ellie had at some point wandered through the door, throwing whatever they could at the red head.

Options blanked out on the red head at the moment as he ducked from each of the throws.

"Ignorant worthless humans," the shadow demon repeated from the sidelines. "My shadow minions can control every action, their frantic sense of loss and then forced submission coming out in every word you hear traitor. I can make them attack you. I can make them commit serious criminal offenses. I can make them kill one another in cold blood and be forced to watch every moment of the deed. I can make them kill themselves, yelling out for someone to stop their actions. I can make them assist me to your inevitable doom traitorous fox."

The shadow demon's grin grew larger. Too bad, he thought. I decided to not let you attack me. I decided to _shatter_ you. The shadow demon strolled closer to the red head, the random objects ceasing to be thrown as combined voices spoke in combined frustration and worry for the said red head. The red head frowned, glancing down at his two arms that were slowly rising up as if he were willingly giving up…

"Ah, you noticed have you?" The shadow demon continued approaching the traitor. He grinned. "They have already assisted me in doing so."

The objects, the red head realized. The objects had shadows and shadow minions could contort their shadows! Each one of the thrown projectiles had a shadow minion inside its shadow!

His thoughts moved at a frantic pace, thinking quickly as the shadow demon approached less than cautiously. So arrogant at the fact of gaining control of mere humans! Even he had blanked at the sheer emotion of it to not notice the results of a plan the shadow demon was so assured in. He couldn't let harm come to any of them! None of them had any source of power or action of their own to fight back against the shadow demon. Only he—!

Danielle! His emerald eyes snapped back over to the group yelling for him to run. There was a serious lack of her aim hitting him with her growing spirit energy. Sever lack! There she was, arms shaking and sweat running down her face. She was fighting and the shadow demon didn't seem to notice her power. Why? Earth, throws rocks at an uncanny ability, fingertips touching the dirt…

"Shura! You should know I'm smirking at you! Compatibility!"

The red head's eyes widened at Jets's call. Of course!

* * *

"Shizuru," Kuwabara called out into the house. "Something's wrong."

Annoyed, Shizuru yelled back at her younger brother. "A what that I give a damn about or a what that I kick your ass into a sign post!"

From outside, Kuwubara winced and wisely chose not to open the door like he was going to a second ago. His sister had made good on that threat once before and he had to have 7 stitches where the corner of the metal sign had actually sliced into his…behind. It wasn't something he showed people.

It was one of two times he should have never crossed paths with his sister. She did pound on him on regular, teasing, basis. But those two times where _not_ one of those times. He learned from those two times very well. All future times he realized it was not a teasing voice or do-as-I-say mothering voice, he knew exactly what it meant if he stayed within his sister's warpath.

Giving the question some thought, Kuwabara yelled back to the house at sidewalk distance from it. "A what that's neither but still worth the what!"

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF FOR A WHAT THAT DOESN'T PERTAIN TO ME!!!"

Kuwabara shot off down the street. "NO! IT'S A WHAT THAT IS LEAVING YOU ALONE FOR THE NEXT WEEK!!"

"GOOD! A COWARD'S WHAT THAT BECOMES YOU!!"

Kuwabara continued his mad sprint around the corner; positive he was leaving dust in his wake. He wasn't about to turn and look.

He wasn't a coward. He didn't bring up anything that didn't need to be brought up. He definitely did not piss off his sister. He didn't do anything wrong.

Slowing down his pace, Kuwabara released a loud meaningless, "Grah!" He was not a coward. It was a tactical retreat. It was safer to piss off Hiei than his own sister.

He caught his breath back. Now where in the hell was he going to stay for the next week? Yusuke and his mother were in the midst of moving right now and Kurama wasn't really here, so it'd seem a bit odd to stay over at a friend's house if the said friend was not there. Kuwabara scratched the back of his neck. Of course there was the gang… But none had the room.

* * *

Shizuru turned back to the other occupant in her room, pinching one of their inside arm veins rather painfully. She was very much proud of her brother leaving, even if she did yell at him about being a coward. But she couldn't show a moment of weakness. Not when she was this pissed off.

A puff of smoke targeted the occupant's face easily.

Shizuru leaned over the other occupant; the other not having a life lesson that crossing her path was not something you did. Pity. Time to teach. She yanked the arm she held by a vein farther behind the owner's back, glaring at the back of their head.

The butt of her cigarette pushed slowly but surely down on the inside of the arm she held. Her grim set violence was rewarded with a howl of pain. Legs kicked harmlessly from under her, and any other power the occupant held was dismantled by her earlier.

"You are not killing my brother."

Gasping to get their breath back, the voice of the one being threatened yelled back. "Me sister is gone! I'll give my proper grief to your own sibling but I'll have no such feeling for Nekoyami!"

Shizuru raised her arm, dropping the burnt out cigarette to smack the back of the head below her, effectively sending it to the floor with a loud crack. Good, she thought adamantly, if not happy at the situation. Sounded like a nose broke. The only result of the injury seemed to be blood on the carpet and only a small hiss.

"It's been _three_ weeks! I've had enough! Cat demons that high up—upmm!"

Shizuru pressed harder on the skull, pushing it determinedly to the floor. "I know very well. You are not killing my brother. Kazuma is under a powerful thread binding. Nekoyami is not an open threat with that. It gives us time to figure out if there is a way to break the Nine Lives and if not, Kazuma can live his own life even with the angry and very misguided conscience yelling at him now and then."

The head pressed against Shizuru's hold, snarling back one very valid point.

"Nekoyami broke it once before, he ain't gunna sit and twiddle his thumbs!"

A vein in Shizuru's head pulsed. She released her former hold to yank up on the long ears. There was an answering scream of pained anguish at Shizuru's tearing grip on the fleshy appendages. She always figured that was a sensitive spot to hit.

"I know! But you're not killing my brother Jin! Damn! Where is a hot poker when you need one!?" Shizuru yelled in frustration. "I should flay your ass with a damn hot poker and give _REC-tal_ a whole new meaning for your ears!"

She yanked harder on the ears, rewarded with another scream.

All further actions of Shizuru's path being crossed cannot be mentioned due to how graphic and gut wrenching such an event is. Let the people say it was now understandable to Jin on why the younger Kuwabara feared (and rightly so) his elder sister.

* * *

"Well…I should probably start explaining," Kurama's voice broke the uncomfortable ten minutes of silence. "You really deserve to know…mother."

He raised his eyes up, head still lowered to the group standing before him. His eyes fell back down, his resolve dropping the second he saw his mother's eyes looking back.

The silence dragged for another minute before someone decided to invade Kurama's inner conflicts.

"Forget being old and wise. I'm going to give it to you straight," Shuichi stated. "Now, don't let simple childlike wisdom elude you. She is your mother. You are her child."

Kurama let out a chuckle, reaching up to ruffle his stepbrother's hair. "Thanks. I tend to think of the complications before that sort of logic."

Shuichi rolled his eyes, knocking the arm away.

Kurama then turned back to face his mother and his stepfather, Kazuya, standing next to her. "I am sorry about this whole affair."

"Affair?" Kazuya broke in. Shiori shushed him.

Kurama continued. "Yes, affair. I really must apologize on behalf of my former self."

Here Kurama paused before turning full attention to his mother.

"Yoko Kurama. A plant using, fox demon thief. No Shuichi Minamino, but my soul born to the body that bore the name. Taking the place of a human miscarriage to save my own skin."

Shuichi snorted at his father and stepmother's expressions.

"Dramatic enough?"

The pair continued to stare at the red head with confusion and shock.

"Oh right. Adults are weird like that," Shuichi stated. No one paid attention to the boy as Shuichi decided to contort his face and stick out his tongue at all of them. Shuichi sighed at being ignored. It ruined most fun.

Shiori reached out, knowing that if her son was flinching and staring at her hand with good reason. He could only be telling the truth. That wasn't her main concern though. Her son wasn't looking too good right now after that fight and now telling her the truth after years of hiding it. He had been protecting her from the violence and brutality side of his truth, as she had just been given an example of.

"Shuichi. Do you want to sit down? I can tell this is very important to you in having me understand. But you don't look too well and I believe you should sit down before worrying about me over your own health."

Her hand rested fully on his shoulder. Son looked stunned at his mother as most children do when they fully realize a mother's love cannot be measured. He smiled and knew with absolute certainty that he no longer felt the need to hide half of himself to her.

"Thank you, mother, thank you."

"I am your mother, the thanks were already there. Are you going to sit down? Your face seems rather pale," she looked at him concerned.

He let out a small laugh. "That may have something to do with these last three weeks. My head is feeling light."

"Don't say that so lightly," Shiori intoned. "You know I still worry. Now you are going to sit down, let me help you."

"Yes mother," Kurama said with a smile. He let his mother lead him inside.

"Don't worry dad. There's nothing to worry about really. He's about the coolest stepbrother I can get. Don't let him know I said that though," Shuichi informed his father.

"About?" Kazuya asked with a tone of worry.

"Yeah. The whole looking like a stepsister works against him."

Kazuya wasn't sure if laughing at his son's statement at that time was appropriate.

* * *

A girl whistled the tune of Colonel Boogey's March.

There was not much importance to this girl whistling Colonel Boogey's March as she wandered the less traveled streets of the busy city.

The importance to this girl was the parts surrounding her wandering.

She had passed a household earlier, barely giving notice to the female screaming inside.

"I know! But you're not killing my brother Jin! Damn! Where is a hot poker when you need one!? I should flay your ass with a damn hot poker and give _REC-tal_ a whole new meaning for your ears!"

All she did was huff as she heard the screams following those words. She knew what it meant to be the eldest sister. But then, she also felt sorry for this Jin person and wonder why this Jin wanted the brother dead.

Sometime later, she came across an interesting looking boy who was sitting on a park bench muttering about not being a coward. She greeted him with a friendly hello, knowing he looked familiar. It wasn't until the next block she realized why he did. The boy had been at the Am Trans Apartments not even a month ago.

She had then decided a Dr Pepper would taste good and went inside a store that sold her brand of soda pop. The older lady in the checkout line before her was grumbling about a Kurama as she picked up her bags.

"The same one who has not been here the last three weeks?"

The lady turned to give the girl a nasty look.

"Hm, sorry. My friend Danielle has been worried about him not returning. And if she should tell his mother something if he doesn't return."

Here, the lady paused. "Ah, Dani. No. He's back."

"Oh good. It's one of the few times I've seen her worry so much. Thanks," she said to the check out guy before leaving.

"Perhaps the dimwit isn't so wrong about that," the lady muttered as the girl left.

She sipped her bottle of soda pop, the girl wandered the streets some more. Then she noticed a group of friends up ahead. "Hey!" She crowed out.

"Hey Stephanie! What are you doing in this area?"

The girl shrugged. "Felt like it. But hey, when I was buying my drink there was an older lady who was grumbling about a Kurama. He's back Dani."

Dani laughed. "We know. Ellie thinks she was dreaming. I made this really awesome dirt clod fly at—! And Kurama's wicked cool plant thing exploded from it to hit the demonic guy!"

"Good thing too," the boy with the group said. "Shura is under enough stress right now, but he'll be fine. That feller worries too much."

"Isn't it good he worries about his family Jets?" Dani asked.

Jets made a face. "Worrying about family members is too stressful. I'd rather stay the black sheep and love the people I choose."

"But you can't," Stephanie broke in.

Jets huffed slightly. "Yeah. Can't you get rid of your weird sense of observing?"

"Nope," Stephanie answered easily. "Can't you be the man and help Ellie back to the apartment?"

"Aren't you the farm girl honey?" Jets complained lightly as he lifted the sleeping Ellie to his shoulders.

"Farmer's daughter," rang out both Dani and Stephanie's voices in unison.

The trio walked down the sidewalk, Jets shifting the girl in his hold.

"Hey," Stephanie started. "Ever get the feeling that someone is being forgotten by everyone else?"

Dani thought about it. "Yeah, been that someone too a few times."

"No. A feeling that they are important and shouldn't be forgotten, but you have never met them, you just know everyone else who did have forgotten."

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked for proper explanation.

Stephanie waved a hand, choosing to take another sip of Dr Pepper. "Well, _going_ to happen technically, but never mind. It'd make a great storyline though."

Jets and Dani merely looked at each other at Stephanie's remarks, then to the girl. "Weird-o."

Stephanie's face brightened. "Thanks!" With that, the girl began whistling Colonel Boogey's March once again as she skipped ahead of Jets and Dani.

* * *

"You okay Kurama?" Shuichi asked as he entered the room.

"Shiori seems to understand the whole thing better talking it over with dad in the bedroom. You don't have any reason to worry. Shiori's about the nicest one my dad has meet and the only one I liked because of her openness. I don't see why you're half freaked out."

"I didn't want to tell her this way."

Kurama's fingers clenched tighter around the backpack at his feet. "Even though I was going to tell her before this," his other hand waved in the air to accentuate the word. "It feels too weird, too perfect, too much suiting my highest hopes on how she would take it. I don't feel right about something, I'm not sure what. It feels…surreal."

Shuichi plopped down on the bed beside Kurama. "Your mom is what is surreal. You tell her you used to be a thief and she laughs about you as a toddler snitching her jewelry to hoard it in your baby booties."

Kurama scowled at Shuichi's enjoyment of that particular moment of his life. "Just because I had the past of a demon, doesn't mean I was physically different from any other human toddler."

Shuichi shook his head, poking Kurama good naturedly. "Mentally different." He threw himself backwards, staring up at the ceiling. Kurama sat and kept hold of his backpack, eye on the door.

"Hey," Shuichi started.

Kurama waited for a moment and then turned to eye his stepbrother. Shuichi continued to stare at the ceiling.

"If I stop giving you crap about fan girls and appearing too girly…would you stay? It's just," Shuichi tacked on hurriedly. "Shiori's health and happiness has always been important to my dad and me. She's nice. And I don't want…"

Shuichi frowned, failing to notice Kurama's shocked face.

"I don't want her to be hurt by her own son," Shuichi stated with sudden certainty.

The younger boy sat up to glare at Kurama. "You don't see Shiori whenever you're gone. You don't have to hear the worry in her voice when she looks at a clock. You don't have to be coming home after school to see her first aid kit disappearing back into the closet. You don't hear her wonder questions of bullies on you since you seem to be hiding you're in pain. I'm the one who gets to see her being hurt and want to hurt you for it. But then I see you do the exact same thing and can never manage to figure out how to fix you two."

"I'm sorry," was all Kurama could say to Shuichi's rant.

Shuichi sighed. "I know."

"There is no worse pain than seeing a mother cry for a child," Kurama quipped. "Perhaps from the difference of worlds, I didn't see the truth in Yusuke's words before."

Shuichi stared blankly at Kurama. "Huh?"

"When mother was in the hospital, I stole an old artifact from Spirit World in desperation. Neither the doctors nor I could find anything to save her. With that artifact, I made a wish to be granted; health and happiness for her."

Shuichi made an "oh" of understanding. "So that's how Shiori had her miracle."

Kurama shook his head. "Not exactly. Yususke interrupted, pissed off at my choice."

Shuichi gapped. "What? Why would he be pissed off at saving your own mother?! If Shiori wasn't still here, happily married to my dad, I think I'd punch him for risking our family!"

"Yusuke actually saved our family."

Shuichi became confused. "But he stopped you from saving Shiori."

Kurama turned away from his confused stepbrother. "No. Yusuke saved two people that day. I almost killed one. It's not an action I wish to announce and parade about."

"You had to kill someone to make the wish come true?!" Shuichi said incredulous.

"Something like that," Kurama replied uneasily.

Noticing and understanding at least the tone in his stepbrother's voice, Shuichi let the subject drop. He had to get Kurama feeling better, not worse! He came in to reassure his stepbrother, not depress him. There must be something he could do… Wait, Yusuke had asked Shuichi about this not even two days ago and it was perfect material for getting a good rise from Kurama if true!

"So Kurama," Shuichi started mischievously. "Have you found a girlfriend despite your lack of boyfriend appeal?"

Kurama blinked. Now he was the stepbrother confused. Why would Shuichi tease him about finding a girlfriend? "I thought you wouldn't give me crap about my looks or fan girls."

Shuichi grinned at his clueless stepbrother. "Don't divert the topic. You know who I'm talking about."

"I'm not diverting the topic Shuichi. And you are forgetting I try to avoid fan girls who are "in love" with me."

"Oh no, she's the complete opposite of a fan girl."

Kurama blinked and then understood. "Oh, Danielle."

"Yeap! Dani!" Shuichi grinned. "Your face lit up thinking about her. Don't think I missed it Kurama."

Kurama scowled. "Only because I figured out whom you were talking about. I don't plan on pursuing anything farther than friendship with Danielle."

Shuichi snorted. "Yeah, right." He was defensive on the topic. Yusuke could be right in his theory, Shuichi thought.

Kurama sighed and shook his head at the younger boy.

"You should kiss her," Shuichi informed the elder impishly. "Muah, muah, muah! And then—AH!"

Kurama had grabbed Shuichi into a headlock, giving the impish preteen a thorough noogie attack. Laughing, Kurama teased the helpless boy under his hold. Shuichi struggled, laughing at Kurama's reaction to his teasing.

* * *

Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

The small boy paused slightly, and then raised his foot back.

Kick!

With a heavy sigh, he chased after the four soccer balls he had just kicked. This boy really enjoyed playing soccer, truly he did. But today, his heart just wasn't into it. He was in the top league for boys his age, one of the youngest ever in the category. It was something he held with relish and pride, enjoying every time he saw how far he had improved.

Heck, it was even his birth—Kick!—day.

But that was part of the problem. He remembered all too well last year's birthday.

"I want him back!" He kicked the soccer ball in anger.

He couldn't very well go up to the person in question. His mother still thought that impossible.

Kick.

She didn't know anything.

Maybe if…

Taking aim, the small boy positioned the last soccer ball just so, stepping back to eye to top of the fence. The fence that separated him from the busy street that he had first met the person he wanted back. Maybe it would work. Taking a hasty moment to glance about the empty grass, the boy hurriedly took his striding steps to the soccer ball. He reared one glowing black foot for the moment of truth…

KICK!

"GAH!"

The small boy's face lit up as he raced to the gate, looking to see just some tall teenage boy. His face fell. "Sorry," he grumped out. "It didn't work."

"You should watch where you're kicking that soccer ball," the teenage boy said in a nasally sort of voice. The soccer ball was handed back as the small boy's face winced in noticing the soccer ball had hit the teenager square on the nose. "This street is dangerous. I know Yusuke was nearly killed on this street… Huh, I guess it was a year ago."

The small boy's face suddenly brightened. "You know him!?"

The teenage boy blinked. "Shouldn't I ask how come a little boy like you seems to like him? He ain't very nice to kids. Well, I guess he is now after Mikko left. Seems to get along quite well with Sota."

The small boy scowled. "Sota? Why does this boy think he can take my place?"

"Uh… Look kid, I _know_ Yusuke and he never exactly mentioned _you_."

The small boy snorted. "That's because my mom thinks he's 'sleeping' still."

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter. It seems like if this Mikko never came along, he'd never even think about putting a kid in my place. He's _my_ funny man. Got that mister?"

The teenager scowled at the attitude of the boy. "Look, my name is Kuwabara and I think you have the wrong Yusuke."

"Titch! Says you," the small boy intoned. He turned away from Kuwabara. "I'm going to make sure this Mikko never cost me my funny man. Masaru is the boy he's nice to. Not this Sota character."

Kuwabara blinked as the gate slammed shut. "Masaru huh?" He snorted. "Damn cocky kid." He blinked again, staring at the wooden gate. He squinted and reached out to touch it. "Ow! What the—!"

He blinked once more, noticing that the entire area was spitting and sputtering out thin black spirit energy. He frowned. "Well, that's a random pattern." The black spirit energy suddenly burst out, dots of it shooting up into the sky, several spewing off in different directions about the city. Then one shot for Kuwabara.

"Gah'!"

With a startling reaction, he realized something.

"Why aren't I at Yukina's birthday picnic!?!"

Masaru smiled from inside the wooden fence as he heard the teen run off. "Goodbye Sota," he relished. He went back to kicking his four soccer balls. He then snickered. "Sota didn't have any chance with me being Chaos. I may be chained to follow my mother's rules because of that stupid limitation on my age, but I can certainly work around them."

Pleased with his birthday at last, Masaru kicked another soccer ball into the net with a pleased grin. However, not even he as Chaos could completely control his powers. He had no idea that he had completely erased all memories of Mikko. Even if he did, the young boy wouldn't realize the damage he had just done to his 'funny man' and friends.

* * *

Silverwing013: Note Stephanie's random weirdness and what Chaos manages to do. Mikko Songs…forgotten by all. Well…that statement could be a stretch…

Lathya: I know you made the promise to review sooner such a long time ago and must highly apologize as I took later in my own chapter update. (Read above and very involved paragraph) Thank you so much for reviewing in the past, even if I was very late in the update.

Time on my Hands: Thanks for that. It is nice to see that people still are looking at my old things even after me not updating these for so long. I am trying to fix that as I've 'come back from the dead' so to say. My writing style in this one is old, but hopefully I can keep working at this story and have my updated writing style in the next update. I was not really offended by the lack of reviews, but rather began to doubt myself (something I do very frequently I'm sorry to say) and my writing style had changed. So I took a break, looked back at this above chapter, couldn't stand how it was written but had no idea how to change it. It was untouched then for quite some time as for my fanfiction account until I said to myself enough was enough. Going back to this old story is still difficult as I read it and shake my head at it. Like I said—lots of self doubt in this one. The lack of reviews caused my self doubt to rear its ugly head. So not offended, but… Anyway, I left my writing style alone in this chapter and will continue to just keep writing the story as my writing style changes and try not to go back and doubt how it is written. Ah. Sorry on the long type. But thank you, thank you.

Silverwing013: It's good to be back on this. Apologies once again to everyone. I will try around my life to work on this story more often. Coming soon (within a year I swear!) a very confused Jin and a very confused everyone really. Hiei has his head on straight though, because he's leaving. Ah ha! But this is good news for his dear sister, do not fret but wait to find out next time on…The Forbidden Past!


End file.
